Sacrifices
by ccrulz
Summary: A new case ensues and with it, Vicki realizes that sometimes you have to make sacrifices, no matter the outcome. This is NOT in my normal series..
1. Chapter 1

Vicki Nelson sat at her desk thumbing through old case files. Her mind wandered to what Henry was doing at this very moment then decided it was best not to wonder as he'd more than likely had awakened for the evening and was feeding off of some pretty young thing. Sighing, she walked toward her window and peered out into the night, squinting as she tried to get a better view of the nothing she could see. Vicki jumped when Coreen walked into her office and called her name.

"Hey Vicki.." Coreen saw her jump and apologized, "sorry, didn't mean to scare you. We've got a new case," she said as she handed Vicki the folder. After scanning it quickly, Vicki flipped it shut and said, "Oh joy, another missing persons."

"Well this one might be a bit interesting, more than usual." Coreen said in a rather hushed tone.

"Why is that? Is it a demon, vampire, werewolf.." Vicki was somewhat animated while she talked.

"Not so much," Coreen made a face wondering what the hell had gotten into Vicki, "more like a missing baby."

Vicki froze. She hadn't noticed a date of birth the first go around. Grabbing the file again, she pushed her glasses up and squinted in the dim light as she held the folder toward her lamp. Vicki frowned as she read that the mother had called in to say her boyfriend had taken off with their baby.

"Why didn't she report this to the police?" Vicki asked as she sat back down.

"She did. They said he was the baby's dad and there was nothing they could do. She said they told her that the baby had to be in danger and she couldn't say that he was or wasn't endangering the baby."

"But..??"

"But what?" Coreen tried to look innocent.

"There's a but, spill it Coreen," Vicki said as she clasped her hands over the folder and waited.

Coreen toyed with her hands before clearing her throat and responding, "Her boyfriend is a shapeshifter, is that a werewolf you think?" Coreen waited for Vicki's response. To her surprise, she pulled her glasses off, pinched the bridge of her nose and said, "oookaay.." as she leaned back into her chair.

"Okay? That's it?" Coreen was shocked.

Vicki smiled, got up and came around her desk to sit on the edge putting herself closer to Coreen.

"A year ago, I might think it strange. Hell," she laughed, "I might take you in for a psyche eval if you had said something like that but now," Vicki shook her head, "just okay. That's all I got." She threw her hands up and let them hit her legs.

"Should I call the mother in so you can find out everything?"

"Yeah, that's a great idea," Vicki felt a swoosh of air and knew Henry had arrived.

"Did I miss anything fun?" he smiled at both women. Coreen gaga'd over him and Vicki stiffened, in effect, walling herself up.

"Not yet," Vicki said as she handed him the file. Henry read quickly and frowned upon reading the young age of the missing child.

"What's this about?" Henry asked as he laid the file down.

"My dear vampire friend, what do you know about shapeshifters?" Vicki slapped Henry on the back playfully.

"Depends."

"On what?" Vicki asked.

"On what kind, the clan, pack..just depends," Henry shrugged.

"Not helpful Henry, I need more than "depends" Vicki used her fingers to make quotation marks around the word depends. Henry gestured her to her small couch to get more comfortable and began to tell her a story most would find unbelievable. Vicki, however, took it all in and listened intently. Shapeshifters, Henry explained, were many things. Depending on the animal, they could shift anytime whereas werewolves were a totally different thing. They changed during the full moon and had no control of themselves. They hunted and ate when they changed, sometimes mating as well. Coreen found that extremely interesting.

"And, shifting is inherited, werewolves have to be..turned, like vampires," Henry finished. Coreen sat wide-eyed, taking it all in before heading out to call the mother.

"So..werewolves and shapeshifters are different..huh..who knew?" Vicki said thoughtfully.

"You don't seem shocked by it all," Henry was absentmindedly twirling Vicki's hair with his finger and suprisingly, Vicki either didn't notice or didn't mind. Either way, Henry was enjoying it.

"No I don't but what's the motive? I mean, why would he take the baby from it's mother? Is that something within the community?" Vicki pondered aloud.

"Not really, that is strange. Maybe the mother can provide some insight," Henry offered. Coreen bounded in and announced the mother would arrive in about ten minutes.

"Shapeshifters? Werewolves?? I LOVE my job!" Coreen said excitedly.

Rolling her eyes, Vicki reminded her that things weren't always rosy.

"Yeah, yeah..but come on Vicki! You gotta admit, it's kinda cool." The little goth's eyes sparkled as she talked.

"I suppose, either way, we need to find the baby, that's the whole point of the case right?" Vicki said. Henry hadn't said much but his furrowed brow revealed he was deep in thought.

"Hellooo??" Vicki snapped her fingers.

"Finding the baby is key but finding out why he took her, that's even more important," Henry said.

"Why?" Coreen asked.

"Fathers don't take children from their mothers without just cause," Henry told her.

"That's for damn sure," Vicki mumbled.

Henry turned toward Vicki's open door and within a few seconds, the child's mother entered.

"Are you Vicki Nelson?" the young woman asked.

"Yes, you must be.." the woman stuck her hand out and finished, "Amelia, you can call me Mia."

"No last name?" Vicki noted she didn't offer one.

"No..I dropped it," she said cryptically, "anyway, I need you to find my baby and her father, please." The woman's eyes were pleading but underneath, Henry sensed something. Henry nearly jumped when he heard her voice in his head.

_"....I know what you are..." _


	2. Partners

"Why do you bring this child here? You know it's dangerous for the pack." The shifter king reprimaded Mark. The kind, Richard, knew that the woman would come for the child.

"You should not have gotten mixed up with her, much less to mate with her, Mark." Mark bowed his head in obedience to his king. Richard, the king of all shapeshifters was angry that one of their own had mated outside of the species.

"It's not that I"m angry at the child, she is beautiful but this woman, Mia, she is a danger to us. You know that Mark! Why her? Why not a...a..human?!" Richard said with animation.

"A human? You would rather us mate with a human than a witch?" Mark's voice was full of disgust. He loved Mia, she loved him..what had gone so wrong?

"Yes, yes..witches are unpredictable creatures. Some are good, but others," Richard growled, bared his teeth and leaned forward, "are bad and she, my dear shifter, is bad. Your daughter will be like her but like you as well, the combination will save her that is if.." Richard stopped as he leaned back into his chair.

Mark's eyes widenend, "That is if what?"

"If we can keep her mother away, if she doesn't find her," Richard said with a heavy sigh.

"She'll never find her.." Mark growled. Deep down, he just knew Mia wasn't all bad, was she?

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mia handed Vicki a picture of Mark and Jaden, their infant daughter.

"She's beautiful," Henry commented. Vicki eyed him and shook off the feeling that Henry would love to have a baby but surely not after all this time? Vicki thought to herself. She focused her attentions back to Mia.

"Do you have a list of friends, contacts, family members?" Vicki asked.

"Some, but his family..." Mia tilted her head at Vicki, "You do understand the nature of this case don't you? Your ad does say no case too strange," Mia reminded Vicki, as if she needed reminding.

"That's right, Mia so far, there has been no case too strange, yet. I need all of the information I can get if I'm to start somewhere," Vicki told her firmly. Mia sighed as she asked for a pen and paper. While she was writing, Vicki thought she caught a glimpse of her eyes change momentarily. Shaking it off as just another issue with her RP, she let it go. Vicki took notice of Henry's intense stare and frown, his brow deeply furrowed as the muscle in his jaw twitched slightly with the clenching of his teeth.

"Henry, you okay?" Vicki asked.

"Fine."

"Wow, I'm convinced," Vicki replied as she shook her head. Mia handed Vicki a piece of paper with the names of Mark's friends, "..or ones that I"m aware of." she offered. Vicki thanked her and told her she would call if she had anything. After Mia left, Vicki shooed Coreen out, told her to close the door and confronted Henry.

"We are supposed to be partners. Now, in case you're unaware of what that entails, specifically it means to share information," Vicki said as she moved to stand near Henry. Her close proximity was intoxicating to Henry, his keen senses were on overload.

"If I tell you, you cannot let anyone know at least, not until we find out what she is," Henry told her. He had moved to within inches of her. Vicki could feel herself feeling trapped and aroused simultaneously.

"Well..yeah..sure.." she tried to seem at ease. What she was? Is that what she heard?

"Wait..did you say 'what' she was?" Vicki tilted her head and frowned.

"Yes, I did," Henry told her, "I heard her, in my head."

"Really..what did she say Karnak?" Vicki teased.

Henry turned to leave, "Wait," Vicki grabbed his arm. He glanced down at her arm then back to her face.

"Why? So you can once again put yourself in danger as you go rushing in before finding out all of the facts, no thanks. You're not invinsible, the tattoos proved that." Vicki winced and rubbed her wrist upon his reminder she had been branded. Henry continued, "We're partners, you said we should share everything. I did and yet, you make light of it," Henry started to leave once more. Vicki gritted her teeth and sighed. Damn how she hated apologizing but she did need his help.

"I'm sorry, okay, I'm sorry I didn't take you seriously, please Henry, just sit," she offered the couch to him. Reluctantly and only for her, he agreed to talk to her.

"I think she's some type of supernatural being, what, I don't know but I cannot communicate with someone else unless they have an ability," he told her.

"What about half-blind stubborn people?" Vicki smiled.

"That too, but this was as if she turned my mind on and used to as a frequency," Henry shook his head in frustration. He needed to know what was going on. This was unfamiliar to him and he wasn't thrilled with the idea that someone knew what he was.

"What did she say?" Vicki finally asked.

"She said, "I know what you are," Henry's eyes were full of fear.

"I'll stake the bitch for you, will that help?" Vicki was dead serious and Henry, even being stressed and worried, smiled that crooked sexy smile that made Vicki's heart skip a beat.

Vicki smiled too and she meant it, she would stake her if necessary. Henry was touched by her display of protectiveness.

Maybe, just maybe, he could break through that hard shell exterior and touch her heart...


	3. Bold & Sexy

As Mark sat and rocked his infant daughter, he smiled when she wrapped her tiny hand around his finger. She was so small and helpless, so weak and yet so strong. He must protect her, from her own mother no less. Mark didn't realize a single tear had slipped down his cheek until it fell onto Jaden's cherubic face. A light touch let him know he had not been on alert when someone entered the room.

"Addison? What are you doing here?" Mark asked. Addison was another shifter and one of Mark's oldest friends. She was also madly in love with Mark and had been for a very long time. Mark seemed oblivious to the entire situation but everyone in the pack knew how she felt. Addison had not yet mated and again, that was something Mark hadn't seemed to notice. She had been devastated to learn he had married and had a child but yet, here she was, supporting him as usual. Smiling, she bent down to get a closer look at Jaden.

"She's beautiful," Addison whispered as she gently touched her soft brown hair. Jaden turned her head in Addison's direction and smiled a half-cocked baby smile.

"I think she likes me," Addison said softly. Addison was beautiful both inside and out. She had long black hair that hung to the middle of her back, thick and soft. It was so dark it seemed to be ebony at times, shiny enough that light reflected off it. Her skin was milky white in stark contrast to her hair. Her lips were full and pink, her eyes perfectly shaped, a light blue color and lashes so thick she never needed makeup. Her parents continually commented on her inability or lack of interest in finding a mate. Seeing her outer beauty and knowing her inner beauty, they never understood her unwillingness to move on.

"Who wouldn't?" Mark told her in all honestly. There was no one in the clan more loved and respected than Addison.

"May I?" Addison put her arms out to hold Jaden. Mark happily put his daughter in her arms and watched in amazement as Jaden reached up and touched Addison's soft face. Addison talked to her, kissed her little hands and swayed as she sang a lullaby. Mark was taken aback for a moment, Mia was not nearly as patient and tender with her own daughter. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Mark? Are you okay?" Addison sensed his frustration. He opened his eyes and told her the whole story. Before it was over, Addison's expression had changed to anger and confusion.

"...and that's why I'm here. I need the pack's help," Mark finished.

Addison said nothing at first then, after looking down at Jaden, smiling at her and then looking back at Mark, she said, "And mine too Mark. Whatever you need, I'll be there."

"Thanks, but I don't want you to feel as though you have to," Mark told her. Addison shrugged off his hesitancy at her offer for help and told him he didn't have a choice.

Mark thought to himself how wonderful this woman was, to make a sacrifice such as this. Not many women would offer to protect another woman's child. He would soon find out how willing Addison was to help him save Jaden.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Vicki and Henry worked as long as the night allowed. As the morning soon approached, Henry offered to take Vicki to breakfast.

"Seriously Henry? You want to take me out..for a bite?" Vicki couldn't resist her pun and Henry, it seemed, liked it as well.

"Well, you could offer me a bedtime snack in exchange," Henry whispered seductively.

"Ahh..I see...trade off huh?? Well, take me to breakfast then we'll see," Vicki teased. True to his word, Henry took Vicki to the nearest IHOP and she realized how hungry she truly was. She ordered pancakes, eggs and bacon. Within a few moments, she promptly finished off her plate, drowning her last bite of pancakes in the remaining syrup on her plate. Sitting back, she closed her eyes and moaned.

" Wow, I was so hungry, " she sighed, " Thanks Henry," Vicki patted her stomach and grinned. She was sleepy now and wondered if she'd make the cab ride home. Her face flushed a little when she realized that she'd just downed enough food for two people, in front of Henry no less. Why should she care? she thought to herself. She didn't, did she? Her thoughts were interrupted when Henry spoke.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked as they left the restaurant. Vicki was leaning into him a bit and mumbled, mmm.."yeah..just tired, long night."

"Why don't you stay at my condo then?" Henry offered. Vicki froze.

"Uh..no..but thanks," she answered suddenly perking up a little.

"Vicki, I did not mean it like that. I meant on my couch, I'd offer my bed but there is the whole bright light issue with me," Henry smiled. Vicki thought for a bit then decided, what the hell?

"Alright, fine. But you stay where you are supposed to stay, got it?" She poked his chest.

"That won't be too difficult considering that for all intensive purposes, I'll be dead Victoria," Henry stated with a wicked smiled.

Eyeing him warily, she sighed and reluctantly agreed. They arrived at Henry's condo in no time and Greg the doorman greeted them with a simple hello. Greg had become accustomed to seeing Vicki come and go so this was nothing new. It was the bevy of younger women who came for a bit then left bleary-eyed that had always troubled Greg. He liked this private investigator and wished Henry would choose to see her a little more. Unbeknownenst to Greg, Henry had chosen her long ago. It was Vicki, however, who just hadn't quite given in yet. Upon arriving inside the condo, Vicki rubbed her arms as if she were cold but Henry knew it was nervousness. He could hear her heartrate accelerate and become erratic.

"I've got pillows and blankets for you, let me get them," Henry offered while heading to his bedroom. Vicki grabbed his arm and whirled him around.

"Wait," she said. Her eyes were full of apprehension and fear as well as intrigue. This was a moment Henry dreamed of-having one Victoria Nelson alone in his condo. Why did he suddenly feel like the seventeen year old he was? Nervous? Henry? NO way...but yet, he was. He was not so much sexually nervous as emotionally. He knew with Vicki things were an emotional battleground and one he was prepared to fight and tread lightly. He didn't want to set off any mines that might be buried.

"Yes?"

"I did say I'd think about that snack you know, still interested?" She swallowed hard after finishing the actual sentence. What the hell are you doing Nelson? Vicki said to herself. She was a woman of her word and Henry seemed to be patient so why not?

"Are you offering?" he smiled and hoped like hell she was.

"You did buy my breakfast, it's only fair I give you yours, Henry," she told him as she flipped her hair, leaned against his door and turned her head. Henry's eyes bled black, his fangs dropped and he growled low in his throat with the visual of her smooth, milky neckline. The pulse that called to him beneath her skin was strong and intoxicating. He held back, stroked her neck and then kissed her jawline before kissing her neck. His hands rubbed her arms trying to relax her. Vicki was ready for intense pain but instead was rewarded with warmth and feeling of euphoria. He kissed her neck before his fangs made that small popping sound she'd heard before. She felt herself relax in Henry's arms as he swallowed her sweet nectar. Finishing quickly as he wasn't feeding out of hunger but out of desire, he lapped at the wounds and sealed them quickly. Vicki's shuddering told Henry that he had brought her a few times. Her sighing and sweating told him it was wonderful for her. The bulge in his jeans told him that he would need to take care of things before he died for the day. Vicki opened her eyes, licked her lips and muttered.

"Well..how was it?" her voice husky.

"You tell me." he asked then boldly covered her mouth with his parting her lips with his smooth tongue. Vicki tasted the copper of her own blood in his mouth but at that point, her body ached for him to ravage her and she could have cared less. Responding to his very talented kiss, Vicki's tongue danced with Henrys. Her arms slipped around his neck while his arms made their way around her tiny waist. Pulling her closer, again another bold move, Vicki moaned into Henry's mouth. Their kissing became deep and passionate. Henry wanted more than anything to take her to his bed and show her just how talented he was but he would not push her to do something she wasn't ready for. When he broke the kiss, Vicki stood there looking not only stunned but hurt.

"What's wrong?" Vicki asked, her eyes full of confusion.

"Vicki, I want this more than anything," Henry said. He took her hand and kissed her palm softly then put her hand over his heart.

"But.." she stopped him, "but what? I'm not the right kind of snack?" There was the thing Henry most feared, her walls coming up when she felt too open or rejected, she was in effect trying to protect herself.

"Not hardly," Henry sighed. Vicki started for the door but Henry stopped her, "Vicki, I've got little time before sunrise. When this happens for us.." she stopped him again with "you mean if."

"Okay, if, I want it to be special and take my time, not some random quickie," Vicki was frustrated as hell but she couldn't tell him that. She wanted him as much if not more than he wanted her but she would never tell him that. Vicki didn't realize Henry could smell her desire and that was a secret he would keep.

"Whatever, look, maybe I should catch a cab home," Vicki tried again to leave.

"No stay here. I'll go on to my room. I've only got a couple of hours left anyway, make yourself at home, please Vicki..be here when I wake up."

"Oh...you want some dinner too?" Vicki raised her eyebrow.

"I'd just like to see you this evening when I awake," Henry wouldn't tell her he'd love some dinner but again, that was far too bold.

Vicki sighed and said, "Fine, whatever, goodnight your royal highness," she bowed and waved as she made her way to the couch.

Henry decided a cold shower was in order...


	4. Dinner in Bed

"I must find my baby," Mia cried to the coven. The group of twelve sat and stared at the young witch before them. They could feel her pain and aguish.

"Now, there dear, you will. We can work up an incantation and poof, in no time you will have her," the high preistess told Mia.

Mia's eyes went wide, "No, they will sense that. I just..I just want her back. I never thought I'd get pregnant, I thought I'd do my job and move on. But now that she's here..." Mia trailed off. The coven looked at her tears and all but one thought they were real.

"Mia, you seem to try and show affection for this...abomination..but we see through that. It's not normal, this creature. You must find her so that we may take the steps we need to correct the situation, " a witch named Rachel spit out.

"Do not group us in your ideas," one of the coven told Rachel.

"My child is NOT an abomination!" Mia's eyes changed to solid white, her hair flew widly and her face contorted into an angry mother. Her power swirled around her in a violent whirlwind. Rachel was angry as well. Her power surged out toward Mia but was stopped by the high priestess, Sarai.

"NO Rachel, we said that we'd give her due process, I will keep my word." Rachel stopped as did Mia but the hatred in Rachel's face was evident to all in the room.

Someone was planning a sacrifice.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Vicki undressed and put on her shirt that Henry had laid out for her to wear to bed. He turned up his heat for her as well. He would not notice a temperature change while sleeping. Vicki tossed and turned for an hour before finally settling into a deep sleep. Henry listened and smiled hearing Vicki mumble to herself. He found it amusing but sad too. She was conflicted but turned on at the same time. Henry hoped it was only a matter of time before Vicki opened her heart to him and trusted him to care for her completely.

"Why do you let yourself get all jacked up over this man, vampire..whatever?" Vicki asked herself out loud, "It wouldn't work, he's too..too.." Vicki couldn't verbalize the word "perfect" because that would mean that she wanted him more than she was willing to admit.

Still talking out loud, she added, "And, you're just a big burden, half-blind, stubborn as hell and too high maintainence, what makes you even consider the notion Henry, wonderful Henry would want a relationship with you? He could have any woman he wants, why you?" She shook her head, shoved a pillow over it and tried her best to sleep. Just before Henry could feel sunrise coming, he heard her heart fall into a rhythm that told him she was fast asleep. Quietly, he went into the living room, knelt by Vicki and lightly brushed her hair away from her face. She had fallen alseep with her glasses on, something she did often at home. He took them off and lay them on the table beside the couch. Sighing, a silent tear slipped down his cheek.

"You have no idea how much I love you," he whispered before kissing the top of her head.

Henry had no idea she wasn't completely asleep.

The next evening, Vicki awoke before Henry and crept into his bedroom while heading to the bathroom. She stopped when she realized how unecessary that was, he was dead. Shaking her head, she laughed at herself. Glancing his way, she noticed his blanket was barely across his mid-section. She shuddered involuntarily from the nasty naughty big girl thoughts she had running through her mind. Remembering last night, she suddered. The bulge that pressed against her seemed impressive even through jeans. Shaking that thought away, she went to the bathroom and shut the door. When she emerged, Henry was still sleeping. She said beside the bed and stared at him. He seemed so young and vulnerable when he was like this. She put her hand on his cool chest amazed that she could barely feel his heart beat. It was an odd sensation. Her eyes travelled down to the sheet that was precariously perched across him.

"Wonder if vampires get morning woody's.." she said softly with a wicked smile. Again, she fought the urge to peek but didn't knowing that Henry was ever the gentleman and would never do such a thing to her. Still..NO..no no..she told herself.

"And just so you know..I think I'm falling for you too," Vicki told Henry. She had heard him the night before but this was all too much for her right now. Sex, hell yeah..relationship? Love? She didn't know about all of that but she promised herself she would think about it. She nearly fell off the bed when Henry took in his first gasp of air for the night.

"Holy shit Henry!" Vicki's hand went to her chest. The shirt he had given her barely came to her mid thigh and when she jumped, it crawled up giving Henry a quick peek of her black, silk panties. Henry went to his elbows and grinned a lopsided, sexy grin.

"What? Dinner in bed? How thoughtful Vicki," Henry told her.

"Ha ha..I never said that, besides, we've got work to do." She started out of his door when he said something that stopped her.

"No problem partner, I'll grab something on the way to the office," Vicki froze and turned slowly.

"No threesomes tonight," she went back to his bed and offered her neck again. Her mouth went dry and between her legs moistened in anticipation. Feeding was much more than snacking so Henry told her.

"Are you sure?" he asked seriously.

She nodded, "Hurry, before I change my mind. But you owe me dinner."

His eyes bled and his fangs descended as he growled, "Done.."


	5. Stranger on a Bench

Mia tried following the trail she faintly caught the first night Mark left with Jaden. No luck. She flopped down on a bench in front of a restaurant full of families and lovers. Her eyes misted as she watched a mother, father and young child walk happily out of the cozy eatery. Another mother with an ever-expanding belly walked hand and hand with the young father. Mia's heart ached to hold her little girl once more. She closed her eyes and sighed, a ragged breath passing her lips. Feeling someone beside her, she was on full alert upon opening her eyes. A man sat beside her and not just any man but a handsome young man.

"Can I help you?" Mia's skin prickled as her magic ran under the surface ready for anything.

"I was wondering if I could help you," he smiled a thousand watt smile. His teeth were perfect, his eyes deep green, like an emerald and his hair an auburn that almost didn't look natural. His hair fell to his shoulders in a soft, straight cut. His clothing was form fitting enabling Mia to see he was extremely well-built, in all areas it seemed.

"No, but thanks," Mia turned away and started to get up to leave.

"Wait, I think I can," he told her. His hand was soft but strong. The heat from his body reminded Mia of Mark, a shifter maybe? she thought to herself.

"What are you?" Mia asked. He laughed a laugh so smooth it rolled over in a sensual way.

"You are observant witch," he answered. Mia gasped. He knew what she was.

"How did.." she stared at his face while unconsciously sitting back down beside him.

"I know, because," he cleared his throat and leaned into her, whispering in her ear his hot breath sending shivers down her spine, "I'm a warlock." Mia slid away from him, her eyes going wide.

"A..a...but..there's..a warlock? We thought they were..." she averted her eyes from his piercing gaze.

"Extinct? Gone the way of the dinosaur?" he sighed. As he shook his head, his soft hair moved slowly side to side, brushing his face and collar very sensually. Mia found herself rather intrigued by this man.

"No, we haven't, we are just hiding and you know why we hide. My name is Nathan by the way, Nathan Jones," he extended his warm soft hand. Warlock's did have higher body temperatures than most humans although not nearly as high as shifters and werewolves.

"I'm.."

"Mia, just Mia," he finished.

"Yes. How do you know all of this?" Nathan stood up and extended his hand.

"Come to my house, I'll explain it all then, trust me?" he asked. Mia didn't really trust anyone anymore. The plan the coven had constructed had fallen through, things had not gone well and she felt as if a traitor were in the midst of things. What choice did she have?

"Sure..why not," she sighed taking his hand.

The others watched from afar. They smiled as they hoped this plan would go off like clockwork.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Henry didn't immediately feed which in turn, caused Vicki's pulse to race in anticipation of Henry's bite. The memory of last night's little incident coupled with the declaration he made while he thought she was sleeping left her feeling as if she were on pins and needles. On the one hand, here she sat in her panties and flimsy shirt that smelled of Henry and she was doing her best to seem in control, yeah right. Henry, ready to feed and more than likely naked or in boxers only, sat beside her. Her logical mind said just let him feed while her body said just fuck him, now!! Vicki's shallow breathing, rapid pulse and dilated pupils told Henry that she was on the verge of panic and excitement as well.

"Are you sure?" Henry asked one more time. His hand moved to the nape of her neck, his other hand to her waist to pull her closer.

"Yeah.." she whispered and nodded a confirmation. Henry moved toward her parted mouth as if to kiss her then darted to her neck and kissed there instead. His lips sucked on her soft skin to gently pulling blood to the surface. Vicki instinctively arched into him and hissed, then moaned as he kissed and sucked harder. Henry wasn't aware until now just how erotic her neck area was but it was good know and something he planned on never forgetting. Her hands gripped his sheets so hard her knuckles turned white. Vicki wanted to put her arms around his neck, run her hands along his smooth, cool chest and touch things she'd only dreamed of but her iron will held her back. His fangs popped her skin when she was least expecting. The sheer joy of electricity surging throughout her body was amazing. This was much more than the night before. Henry let her sweet, hot nectar roll over his tongue and down his throat, the smooth, addictive liquid nourishing him in more ways than one. He wanted nothing more than to make love to Vicki too but knew she was not ready, at least not mentally. Her body said otherwise but Henry would never take advantage of that. Vicki's sighs and spasms let Henry know he'd once again....performed well. Vicki's eyes were closed when Henry finally licked her wounds to seal them and looked at her face. Her head slightly back and lips parted, she looked more alluring than ever. The flush in her cheeks told Henry he has satiated her appetite as well as his, for the moment anyway. She smelled wonderful and her blood that now coursed inside of him pulled them closer. Henry wanted and desired her even moreso.

Vicki opened her eyes and pulled herself together. Secretly, she wished Henry had kissed her but apparently, he wasn't interested in that this morning. A glance at his sheet told her what he was interested in. Clearing her throat, she made a beeline for the bathroom with the excuse to change clothes and take a shower. Henry lay back and as his erection bobbed under the sheets, he put his hands behind his head and smiled.

His plan was going accordingly too...


	6. Unknown Caller

Mark paced nervously and Richard had to order him to sit down.

"Please, stop worrying so much. We will find Mia and take care of her, problem solved." Richard told him.

"How? I don't like the sound of that Richard," Mark growled. The power in the room was overwhelming. The shifters that had gathered were strong and their power ran along the skin of everyone in the room.

"Don't question my authority Marcus, that will lead to something you don't want," Richard warned using Mark's full name for emphasis. Richard was their Leopard King, his authority was never questioned.

"I'm not questioning your authority, just your motives," Mark knew he had pushed his boundaries but Richard was alluding to killing Mia and possibly Jaden. He wasn't going to let that happen. Addison, also in the room, sensed that was Richard's plan too and vowed to help Mark at all costs.

"My motives," Richard moved to within inches of Mark, "are to protect our pack. We are safe for now, living amongst the humans undetected, I want to keep it that way. We have no way of knowing what your child will turn into. That's something we need to keep in mind and if the witches find our location, well then.." Richard trailed off. They all knew what that meant and the cost of exposure was immeasurable.

What cost was Addison willing to pay to protect Mark and Jaden? What cost were they all willing to pay to keep their secret?

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Coreen was sitting at her desk upon Vicki and Henry's arrival. Wisely, she said nothing of them coming in together. Vicki was so tense she felt as if she'd been having the longest session of foreplay in the history of the world. Henry was chipper and that was grating on Vicki's last nerve. She decided that she would forge on, pretending as if she were fine.

"So, anything on the case?" Vicki asked in her most chipper-sounding voice.

"Um...not really," Coreen eyed her, "except for this," Coreen handed Vicki a note.

"Interesting.." Vicki mumbled.

"What?" Henry spoke up. As Vicki turned her head to show him the note, Coreen noticed marks on her neck, faint, but they were there. She smiled to herself and hoped that meant they were finally hooking up. Henry caught Coreen's eyes darting to Vicki's neck then the quick smile that followed accompanied by her lip bite to stifle a giggle. Henry knew that Vicki's skin was slightly bruised from his exuberant feeding and he was glad he'd marked her. She was his, she just didn't know it yet.

"Someone called to say they knew the whereabouts of Mark and Jaden, anonymous of course," Vicki slapped the paper against her hand.

"Did they leave a number?" Henry took the paper and scanned it quickly.

"Looks like a bogus number doesn't it," Vicki stated.

"Maybe, maybe not, let's call shall we?" Henry the optimist. Vicki, not so much. She leaned against her desk, crossed her arms and feet and waved him to go ahead.

After the third ring, a voice picked up, "Yes, I'm calling about the tip.." Henry started. He listened intently while the caller talked in a hushed tone. He asked a few questions, how do you know? where are they? are you certain? The entire conversation, Vicki was making gestures and mouthing questions, all of which Henry completely ignored.

"Thank you for your time," Henry said politely.

"Well?" Vicki threw up her hands in agitation.

"Well...they were telling the truth, that much I could tell," Henry frowned.

"Was it a man or a woman? Where were they calling from? What's the location of whoever they were calling about?" Vicki rolled questions out quicker than Coreen could keep up.

"Not sure."

"Not sure of what?" Vicki asked.

"All of the above, not sure if they were male or female, no idea where they were calling from and the only thing I know, which is vague, is that they aren't in the city limits, somewhere outside the city."

Vicki growled low and Henry looked shocked.

"Why Vicki, I wasn't aware you were..animalistic," he teased.

"Go to hell.." she shot back.

"No thanks," Henry smiled. Vicki started to snap back when Coreen bounded in.

"Hey guys, someone here to see you." Coreen broke their banter.

Vicki grimaced and Henry frowned when Mike entered Vicki's office.

"Aw..what's wrong? No love for little ol' Mike?" Mike said with his arms open and a wide smile on his face.

"Yes Mike, we've just got this case.." Vicki took her glasses off and rubbed her nose, "and it's kicking our asses right now. What do you need?"

"Gee, thanks for the warm welcome Vic, " Mike nodded toward Henry with a curt, "Fitzroy."

"Detective." Henry nodded back. Mike plopped in Vicki's chair with a sigh.

"Have a seat Mike," Vicki said sarcastically.

"Thanks, don't mind if I do. Look, I really don't like all this freaky shit but since you two seem to be a mecca for it, I figured.." Vicki interrupted.

"You figured we'd be in the middle of it," she offered.

"Well, yeah..no..hell, I don't know..anyway..I just need some advice I guess," Mike pulled out some crime scene photos.

"Yummy," Vicki made a face.

"Yeah..so, whaddaya think?" Mike asked. Henry kept his thoughts to himself, he didn't want to share what he thought but Vicki seemd to read his mind.

"Hate to tell ya Mike but...looks like wolf of some sort," she shook her head.

Mike groaned, "Well damn!"


	7. Coreen's Visitor

"Are you kidding me Vicki? You're shitting me..right? Please tell me you are joking.." Mike seemed to become more disturbed with each sentence.

"You asked for my opinion and I think that's it, Henry? Any thoughts?"

"No, not really."

"Big help, this isn't like that other case, is it?" Mike alluded to the somewhat unsolved case involving humans being torn apart.

"No, I don't think so. This one seems to appear as though they were actually feeding off of it," Vicki noted.

"Shit..shit..shit!" Mike slammed the photos down in exasperation, "Why can't it just be simple shoot 'em, stab 'em..you know, normal stuff?"

Vicki and Henry stared at Mike as if he'd grown a third head. Mike noticed and said, "What? Come on! You know what I mean!"

"We do, sadly, we really do. Mike, I'm sorry, we don't have anything that might relate to this," Vicki lied, a little she thought. She didn't know for sure that it was related and Henry's glance told her she'd done the right thing.

Sighing, Mike gathered up his photos and put them in an envelope. He stood and looked between the two before him. Mike cocked his head, squinted in the direction of Vicki's neck and frowned but said nothing.

"I have a gut feeling you two are hiding something," Mike eyed them waiting for their reaction. Vicki never blinked, Henry's expression didn't change.

"Fine then, if you see or hear anything, just let me know, wouldja?" Mike saluted them and left. After making sure he was gone, Vicki let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

"That was close, I didn't think he'd buy it," she told Henry.

"He didn't."

Vicki's head whipped around, "What? How do you know? Oh..never mind. Let's get going." Vicki told Coreen where they were headed and left with Henry.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Coreen called to them as they left. Vicki rolled her eyes and said thanks after giving her the task of looking up some more information on werewolves and shapeshifters.

"I have the coolest job ever!" Coreen smiled as she began to type. Henry and Vicki got into Henry's jag and sped away into the night. As they drove away, a dark figure stepped out of the shadows and headed up to Vicki's office. Coreen was busy surfing the net for all things supernatural when Vicki's door opened.

"Oh hi..um..can I help you?" Coreen asked the man.

"Yes, I believe you can.." the man smiled slyly. Smart Coreen reached into her pocket and from memory, dialed Vicki's number without removing her cell.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

"...I'm just saying Henry, why not tell Mike? You think he couldn't handle it?" Vicki argued.

"No, I know he couldn't. He's not open-minded Vicki, he sees but doesn't want to believe." It was at that moment, Vicki's cell phone ran with 'Coreen' on the screen.

"Coreen, we just..." Vicki stopped and listened. Henry could hear the conversation as well.

_"....just come with me, I promise you won't get hurt.." _the male voice said.

_"Yeah right, that's what they all say..look, my friend Vicki won't like if I leave here, okay..she's on her way back right now and..."_

The male voice interrupted with a laugh, _"Oh my sweet naive little girl..they are headed out to find someone..remember?"_

Vicki gritted her teeth and made a turning around motion with her finger to signal they needed to go back.

_"Yeah, but she...she forgot something and called to say she would be here in a..."_ The line went dead.

"Dammit! Who was that in there with her?" Vicki immediately dialed the office and as suspected there was no answer. Henry pulled up to the office and was inside within seconds with Vicki in hot pursuit.

"She's gone," Henry growled. He sniffed the air and growled again.

Vicki was squinting as she tried to find any clue as to who or..what..had been there and taken Coreen.

"She put up a struggle, that's for damn sure," Vicki looked around. Files and papers were strewn throughout the office, her chair was knocked over and her phone lay on the floor. Vicki picked it up and looked at it.

"Can't trace that now," she said putting it in her pocket.

Henry bent down and touched something dark on the floor, swiping it with his finger. He sniffed then tasted it. Spitting in disgust he stood up.

"It's time to speak with some old friends," Henry started out her door.

"Wait..Henry..what was that?" Vicki ran after him.

"Shifters.."


	8. Alliances

"Good job Jacob," Micah said as Jacob arrived with Vicki's assistant, Coreen.

"Let me GO!" Coreen yelled. Jacob had thrown Coreen over his back and she was beating him and kicking him with every bit of strength she possessed.

"Put the girl down Jacob," Micah ordered. Coreen huffed as she was set down in front of another man. Coreen took in her surroundings and realized she was in a large room in someone's home. The men and woman standing around her were, for lack of better word, beautiful. The man who had taken her, Jacob, had piercing golden eyes, long chesnut brown hair and muscular features. His lips were full and red, very kissable. Although she had scratched him, he was already healing. But those lips.... Coreen had to shake that thought away, he was her kidnapper not a potential date. Micah on the other hand was rather medium build but extremely well-built. His eyes were a very light blue and his lips too were red and full. His hair was golden blonde and long too, almost to his waist. It was thick and...Coreen closed her eyes. What was wrong with her? Were her hormones out of balance? Had she been given something?

"Open you eyes, please," Micah's voice said softly.

Coreen obliged that silky voice of his but did it slowly. All eyes were on her.

"We just need your help, we don't want to hurt you. Can you help us?"

"Me?" Coreen squeaked out as she glanced around the room.

"Yes, you are open and honest, we need you to mediate for us." Micah told her. Coreen stared slack-jawed at the group.

"I..uh..I'm not Vicki, did you want Vicki 'cuz I'm not really good at...like um..mediating things..besides, who are you and what am I supposed to help with?"

"Yes, Coreen we know you are not Vicki, we do not want her, her methods are," Micah thought for a moment before continuing, "rather violent at times and that is something we are desperately trying to avoid right now."

"You got that right," Coreen mumbled, then added "but who or..what are you?"

Micah smiled at her willingness to wonder the what as well as the who, "We are shifters. We are Jaguars and our pack is strong but there is unrest between the packs. We need a human that is understanding and accepting, we have seen you are one of those rare souls. There are people in danger, alliances that may be broken and a war will be inevitable. We need to stop it now. I am Micah, the Jaguar King," he bowed.

Coreen now understood why she felt the way she did. What little lore she had read concerning shifters and werewolves told her that they were magically powerful creatures. Shifters could take any shape they wanted but once they did, that was their shape for life. They were also sensual creatures, beautiful and projected that into everyday life. Coreen had felt that upon entering a roomfull of them, almost an aphrodiasic of sorts.

"I must admit, this is way cool, but how can I help? I have no idea what's going on," Coreen told them honestly.

"First, call Vicki and tell her that she must find Mark and Jaden, that's a start. They are of the Leopard pack. We need to contact all the packs and agree to a meeting place first," Micah handed Coreen a cell phone. She dialed Vicki's number from memory.

"Hey..it's me...slow down..yes I'm fine...Vicki..Vic..Vi..." Coreen gestured to them that Vicki wouldn't stop talking with her hand and rolled her eyes, "LetmetalkandI'lltellyou.." Coreen finally rolled out in nearly one syllable.

Vicki listened incredulously to Coreen's tale. After she finished, Vicki agreed to complete their plan to find Mark and Jaden.

"Alright, but you're sure you are okay?" Vicki asked. After one more reassurance, Vicki hung up the phone.

"I think she's smokin' something Henry," Vicki told him seriously.

"She's telling the truth, Vicki. All of those things, packs and things, they are true," Henry admitted.

"What? Henry..how..you know what, it doesn't matter how or why, just get us where we need to be, Henry," Vicki sighed. Her head was beginning to pound. Lack of food coupled with the sexual frustration that was beginning to build up was almost too much for her. She needed to channel it into something a good fight seemed to be just the thing.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mia had gone to Nathan's house as planned. He lived in large but unassuming home. It seemed no different than the other houses on his street save for one unseen exception, he had a magical spell around it for protection. Mia felt it as soon as she stepped out of his car.

"Impressive," she nodded. Mia did her best to read Nathan but he was very guarded and she got nothing. A direct approach seemed to be the best defense.

"So..what gives? Why all the secrecy?" Mia asked with a tilt of her head.

"You waste no time, Mia..may we go in first? I'm not always comfortable with..my neighbors," he smiled that smile again. Nodding, she followed him in after he had opened his protective barrier.

"Wow, I've never seen a man's house so well-cared for. Your mate must stay busy," Mia told him. She observed that not only was his house neat as a pin but it was well decorated, tastefully not gaudy and certainly not manish. He had pieces from all over the world, faux DaVinci's and Egyptian art that would rival a museum.

"Sadly, I don't have anyone special in my life. It's a little difficult to find someone that will accept you for what you are without having a complete meltdown and with the issue of secrecy within the warlock community, finding another like yourself is next to impossible."

Mia nodded and agreed. So many witches had gone to humans to continue their lineage but the magic was watered down and weakened without the magic of another.

"May I ask now what is going on?" Mia put herself back on the defensive. She had to keep her daughter at the forefront of her mind and she needed to find her.

"Much is going on dear Mia, and you and your daughter, are the very center of it," Nathan said.

"Really? How so?" she was beginning to worry that coming here was not such a great idea.

Nathan inched closer and told her, "There is going to be a sacrifice..."


	9. A New Player

The shifter ran through the night searching for it's next victim. It was hungry and wild, out of control and willing to kill the first thing that crossed it's path. Whatever the others had done to her, she was unable to control it now. A young man crossed the street in front of her. She was still in her human form and decided that a sexual encounter might be in order first. Sidling up beside him, she purred into his ear, her hot breath running down his spine.

"Hi..care to go somewhere...alone?" Her chocolate brown eyes stared into his green ones.

"Uh..sure..my place okay?" the young kid nodded. He was entranced by her beauty and magic. His heart beat wildly out of his chest, his breath came in quick, ragged pants in anticipation of the pleasure that awaited him.

"Why not..but first, let's walk through the park, shall we?" she offered. At that point, the poor kid probably would have eaten glass if she'd suggested it. Once in the darkened and private park, she pounced him. She ripped his clothes off as she attacked him with wild abandon. The young kid thought he'd died and gone to heaven. He'd never had anyone like this in his life and yet, here she was riding him like a wild animal...he had no idea. Within moments, at his point of esctacy came his death. His blood-curdling screams pierced the dark night for a millisecond then, nothing. She threw her head back and howled in pleasure and pain, a tear slipping from her shifted eye and down her muzzle. She hated what she'd become but couldn't stop.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Mark, listen, I will help you. There must be a way to resolve this," Addison offered. Mark stared into the night.

"I don't know, it's been so many centuries, so many lies, murders, just...so much. I may have to.." Mark trailed off

"Have to what? Run? I'll go with you, anywhere, I'll follow, but you can't run forever, " Addison covered his hand with hers, it was so soft and warm, comforting him immediately. They were standing on the porch of Mark's mother's house where he'd been staying. The house had been empty for some years now since Mark had integrated into society. He turned, leaned into the railing and stared at his life-long friend.

"You know, sometimes I wonder why you've put up with me all these years," he smiled as he linked his hand with hers. The power that ran between them surged. Both inhaled sharply when it hit their centers.

"What..what was that?" Mark asked with wide eyes.

Addison smiled, "Mark, you've never connected with someone of your own kind have you?" He shook his head no.

"Mia, well.." he hung his head, "I thought she loved me, I thought I was in love with her..now, I just don't know Addison. I have Jaden and the love I have for her is beyond words, no matter what may happen to Mia and I. But...tell me, what exactly was that?"

"That, my friend, is what you feel when you've found your mate," she sighed as she pulled her hand away.

"You're...mate? So..I'm you're," he pointed to her, "mate?"

"Seems so, and you're mine but I know that you're not in love with me and it's okay Mark," Addison had to stop before she went any further. She tried to hide her eyes that had begun to mist with tears, "I have to go. I'll be by tomorrow." She rushed out into the night and was gone. Mark blinked and stared watching her as far as his eyes would let him.

Mark shook his head and wandered back into the house to his Jaden. He turned once more to look in the direction she had gone..his mate?

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Vicki, someone is following us." Henry told Vicki before they arrived at the address the caller had given them.

"Are you sure?" she asked peering into the rearview mirror, squinting and trying hard to make out the car behind them. Henry frowned.

"Sorry.." Vicki mumbled. She noticed the headlights were not too far and not too close, just right. Professional. Pulling her phone out, she dialed a number. Just as the caller picked up, the light from a cell phone went off in the car behind them, so said Henry. Vicki couldn't see a thing that far out.

"Mike..why are you following us?" Vicki smiled sarcastically, "what do you mean how do I know? I called you, you picked up, Henry can see you from here Mike..." Vicki listened as Mike tried to defend himself. Vicki motioned for Henry to pull over to meet with him.

All three exited the vehicles and stood beside the road.

"Look, you two are hiding something, what are you doing in this area of town?" Mike asked looking around and noting it was in an area known for people that kept to themselves, not problematic just private.

"An evening drive, by moonlight," Vicki offered. Linking her arm with Henry's was her way of saying.."see?"

"Not buying it," Mike crossed his arms over his chest. Vicki let out an exasperated sigh and let go of Henry.

"Fine," she threw her hands in the air, "but let me warn you, you aren't going to like it." Mike shrugged and she continued and as she shared her story of Mark and Jaden, possible witches and shifters, etc...Mike just stared unblinking.

"So?" Vicki asked when she was finished.

"So what?" Mike said.

"What do you think?"

"I think.." Mike ran his hands through his hair and down his face, "we've got trouble..."


	10. Searching

The shifter ran as fast as she could. She hated what she'd become and couldn't understand why she couldn't stop herself. She yelped and cried simultaneously. Back in human form, she hated herself even more. She would make them pay for what they'd done. No matter the cost, someone would sacrfice their life even if it meant sacrificing her own.

"I will find you, all of you," she hissed between her teeth. Entering her apartment, she locked her door, leaned against it and closed her eyes. After showering, she decided to begin her search. She had a name, one name only and she would do whatever it took to find them.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

"...and if I knew Mike, I would tell you. Honestly, I haven't a clue," Vicki told him for the umpteenth time.

"Vic, you and.." Mike shot Henry a look and said with much emphasis, "HIM..are always into some freaky shit.."

"Not as much as I'd like," Henry smiled. Vicki proceeded to give him a go to hell, right now, look.

"As I was saying.." Mike's cell phone interrupted them, "Damn! Celluci here," Mike's face paled, "where? When? On my way," slamming his phone shut, he told them another body was found in the park, another animal attack it seemed.

"Sunrise is fast approaching, we will have to continue this evening, Vicki," Henry told her.

"Why don't I go with Mike and then he can bring me back here?" Vicki offered. Henry was not the least bit thrilled with that idea but what choice did he have?

"Sure, sounds like a plan, come on," Mike jumped into his car. Henry stopped Vicki.

"Are you sure you want to come back without me?" Henry asked worriedly.

"I'll have Mike, besides, it'll be daylight, what could happen?" Vicki shrugged.

"Never say that Vicki. Alright then, til tonight," Henry nodded. Although unhappy that she was going to be with Mike, alone, for some time, Henry said nothing. She didn't quite belong to him, not yet and Mike was her friend as well as a cop. He was sure she would be safe with him while he slept during the day.

"'Til tonight," Vicki nodded back. Henry watched as she drove away with her former partner and former lover. His heart was heavy and jealousy coursed through him but he knew that it was going to take time. Vicki was her own person, stubborn and willful and pushing her would do no good.

"Mike, why did you feel the need to follow us really? You know I will tell you if I know something and I didn't know anything, just had an unknown caller and an address, had we discovered anything, I would have called so what gives?" Vicki started her questioning the minute the car had moved.

Mike sighed heavily, "Vic, look, you know I don't like you being alone with him. He's...he's..well you know what he is. You're not safe alone with him, can't you see that?"

"I don't need you to be my big protector," Vicki snorted.

"Oh really..so what's that on your neck?" Mike pointed. Instinctively, Vicki put her hand to the spot where Henry had fed. Although it was light, it was there.

"That's none of your concern Mike. What I do with Henry is my business." Vicki growled.

"So it's like that huh? I see..well, whatever turns you on I guess," Mike's hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Yeah it is, it's my business and I'm a big girl. But thanks, officer." Vicki gave him a mock salute and Mike knew she was royally pissed. Mike knew he'd pushed too far.

"After this case, I'm done. No more coming to me for help, nothing." Mike said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever," Vicki responded. They had arrived at the crime scene and it was more than grisly. The area was taped off and police officers swarmed the area.

"Whatcha got?" Mike asked the officer in command.

"Looks like another dog or something, but the weird thing," the man looked around and leaned in, whispering, "this one looks like he uh..well...he um..had..uh..." his face was so red it was nearly lighting up the little bit of night that remained.

"Had sex?" Vicki finished with a smile. She loved embarrassing men, especially cops.

"Nelson..you're so delicate. Thanks, yeah that's it," the cop said shaking his head.

"How do you know for sure? Have you tested it yet?" Mike bent to look at the young man's mangled body. His face had been slashed, his pants were around his ankles and his arms were at a strange angle over his head. He had been gutted, his entrails lay beside him in a mucky, bloody mess.

"So say the forensic team, some sort of special light kit, I don't know. Didn't want to know really, just that it's worse than last time."

Mike stifled a gag because the smell was overwhelming. The sun was beginning to rise and Vicki's thoughts ran to Henry, he was dead for the day. Why was she so worried about him suddenly? No, she could not let herself get that emotionally involved, not now, not ever, could she? She sighed and bent down too as she tried to see anything that might have been missed. As she carefully made her way around the body, she spotted something that seemed out of place.

"Mike, look at this," she pointed. There, next to the young man, was some type of card from the college. Using a gloved hand, Mike picked it up and looked it over.

"Interesting, seems one of these two had an appointment with one Betty Sagara..."

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Come ON..there's got to be something.." she clicked on each site she could find, searching all that related to finding the occult, witches, wiccans, cults, anything that might lead her to the one that did this to her. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she hit paydirt.

"Bingo! There you are," she sighed. A single tear slipped down her cheek as she wrote down the last known address. She felt the pull again, the need to murder and feed. With all of her willpower, she pushed it back and regained control.

"You will fix me or we will both die trying," she said out loud. For today, she was tired and needed to rest. All of the running was wearing her down and the killing, well that was just tearing her up so for now, rest.

"Tomorrow..." but tomorrow would be different for her too...


	11. Dream Interrupted

After finishing up some paperwork, Mike started to take the card with him.

"Think I'll check this out," Mike said as he shoved it into his jacket.

"You know Mike, why don't I? I mean, " Vicki shrugged, "women tend to talk better to other women." Mike eyed her with slight suspicion and rightly so but he didn't know why, he could just feel it. With some trepidation, he handed her the card.

"Something tells me that there's more to this but at this point, I'll take all I can get. We've got to find this creep," Mike said as he handed her the bag.

"Sometimes, less is more," she smiled and took off in the direction of the college. Mike called after her.

"Hey, what about that address? Aren't we going?" Mike asked suddenly remembering he'd told Henry he would take Vicki himself.

"Later," she yelled back. She knew that Henry and the good doctor went way back and she hoped to find out a little more than who was meeting with her and why.

Mike thought of following her for a split second then decided better of it, sometimes less was more especially where Vicki was concerned.

"I need a drink," Mike looked at his watch, seven a.m..too early,"damn," he muttered. He watched Vicki as far as he could see her then made his way back to his car. That woman would be the death of him one day-maybe sooner than later.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Come on, come on..pick up Vicki," Coreen said quietly as she rang Vicki's cell phone. She had to find out what she and Henry had discovered last night but Vicki wasn't picking up and Henry, of course, was unavailable for the day. No answer, still.

"For like the third time, it's me. So call me? Please?" Coreen huffed into the phone. She went to the office first thing to try and catch Vicki early but she wasn't there. Deciding that learning more about the packs, alliances and witches would be in order, she pulled out several books and opened up a site that would, hopefully, give her some insight.

"Here goes nothing," she sighed. Vicki didn't hear her cell nor the messages that Coreen was leaving so she had no idea Coreen was desperately trying to get in touch with her. She knew Coreen was safe and wasn't worried, therefore, Vicki hadn't called to check on her since hearing from her earlier. She made it to Betty Sagara's office in no time and was disappointed to find she wasn't in yet.

"She'll be in around nine, care to wait?" the cute little college girl offered in what Vicki decided was a far too bubbly tone for this early in the morning.

"Sure, why not," Vicki plopped into an over-stuffed chair, lay her head back, took off her glasses and rubbed her nose. Either lack of sleep or feeding Henry twice in one evening had drained her but soon, she was fast asleep. The young girl sitting behind the desk grinned and shook her head deciding to let her rest while waiting on her employer to arrive. Vicki's dream started immediately. She was in an unfamiliar place, somewhere old it felt like. White smoke swirled around her legs and when she looked down, she noticed her attire was unfamiliar as well. She was wearing a flimsy white gown, and that's all. Nothing, absolutely nothing, underneath.

"What the hell?" she whispered. Her hair flowed out behind her, blew around her face somewhat and cascaded down her back. She felt rather than saw someone.

"Who's there? Where am I?" Was she dreaming? She couldn't tell but she didn't recognize where she was and yet, everything felt real.

"I'm here," Henry's voice seem to float out of nowhere. She turned looking all around but saw nothing. Without warning, hands encircled her waist and Vicki recognized them, Henry. His hot breath and cool lips brushed her neck and ear.

"Do you want me Victoria?" he whispered. This felt so real, but it wasn't..was it?

"Full of yourself aren't ya?" she snorted. Her mouth said no, her body on the other hand, said a resounding hell yes.

"Really." Henry stated or the dream Henry..or whatever this was. Vicki's body was aching for him in more ways than one. She felt herself beginning to get wet, her breasts heaved and her nipples peeked through the flimsy gown she wore. Henry's hands travelled up her sides and cupped her breasts, thumbing across her hardened peaks and sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. Vicki trembled under his ministrations and a slight moan escaped her parted lips. Dream Henry was naked from the waist up and below his waist, he wore only silk pajama bottoms. Through the thin material, Vicki felt his need growing too. Dream Henry pulled her closer, his lips and tongue tasting her neck verociously.

"Do.." kiss, lick, nibble, "you.." more kissing, licking, nibbling,"want me?" At this point, all Vicki could do was nod a 'yes'. It was a dream right? What could be the harm? No commitment, just pure undadulterated hot sex, dream sex but still, it could be hot. Dream Henry swirled her around and began his assault on her body. Hands roamed, lips worked their way up to her jawline and then her mouth. Figuring it was all a dream, Vicki decided to be the aggressive lover she was and worked herself into a frenzy. Her hands, that had before only been resting on dream Henry's chest, were now roaming too. Dream Henry's mouth covered hers and using his tongue, he pushed it open to find her's eagerly awaiting him. Vicki worked toward his waistband wanting to divest her dream Henry of his clothing as quickly as possible. His hard length threatened to burst through at any moment. Dream Henry pushed her gown off with ease. As it fell to her feet, her dream Henry pulled her away, growled and let his beast slip. His fangs dropped and using the opportunity of the space between them, Vicki slid his pants off but before she could get a look, she felt another hand on her shoulder and a different voice to go along with it.

"Ms. Nelson? Vicki?..wake up, Vicki," Dr. Sagara shook Vicki. Well damn! Vicki thought, just when she was getting to the good part!

"Oh, hey..sorry, I'm a little tired, been up all night," yeah, and her dream Henry was up too, too bad she never got to see that.

"What can I do for you?" Dr. Sagara asked. Vicki pulled the card from her pocket. It was stained with blood, something Betty noticed right away.

"Come with me," she motioned to Vicki, "Heather, hold all my calls for a bit, would you dear?" Heather nodded respectfully. Vicki glanced at the girl and hoped like hell she hadn't been doing anything to reveal her naughty dream. Heather looked back to her computer and Vicki sighed with relief. After shutting her door, the woman offered Vicki a seat and a cup of coffee, both of which she gratefully accepted.

"May I ask where that came from? I see it's bloodied so I'm assuming it's not good," Betty observed.

"No it's not, it came from a murder scene in the park. It was found on a young man but we aren't sure if it was his or the attacker's, this is an appointment card for today. Do you remember who you had an appointment with?" Vicki asked.

"Why yes, just one person," Betty grabbed her book from her desk. She wrote the name and address down for Vicki.

"Hmm..are you sure?" Vicki asked as she noticed the name was a woman.

"Positive, said she had some problems that my area of expertise might help her with," Betty smiled, "but I suspect that's not the only reason you came, is it. The police should be handling this and yet, you're here," Betty smiled again, a very knowing smile. She knew that Henry was Vicki's 'partner' as it were and she suspected that Vicki was falling for him in some way or another.

"I..well, I did have a couple of questions about Henry," Vicki hesitated.

"Henry, what can I say? He's a wonderful man," Betty had that far off look of someone who had been in love.

"Yeah, I get that but..how did you know him again?" she pressed.

"I think that's for Henry to say, Ms. Nelson, not me," Betty told her.

"Right, alright," Vicki got up to leave, "wait, there is one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Are you aware of any type of ability that would allow people to enter your mind, say like in..dreams?" Vicki tried to sound as non-chalant as possible.

Betty laughed,"Oh dear, he's visited you has he?"

Vicki's paled, "Well, no, I was..I was just wondering, for the case," she lied.

"Sure..well, yes, vampires and other supernatural creatures can enter your dreams, NOT that Henry is doing that," she grinned.

Vicki muttered a small thanks and left.

If it was like that in a dream..could she even imagine what real life would be like?

Vicki decided that she couldn't get to that point with Henry, there was no way she could let her relationship get to that point. How was she going to stop it? She pulled out her cell and noticed several missed calls from Coreen, two voicemails and a text. She decided to call Mike first just as she promised and she was on her way to the office anyway, she'd talk Coreen then.

She sighed..what was she going to do with the emotional turmoil that was building within her...??


	12. Taken

"Hey Coreen, what's the urgency?" Vicki asked upon entering her office.

"Nice of you to notice I called," Coreen snorted.

"Been a little busy, besides, knew you were safe with your guard dogs," Vicki teased.

"That is so not nice Vicki," Coreen was defensive, "they are very cool."

"Oh yeah..let's see, they kidnapped you and THEN told you they needed your help, that's a surefire way to start off a trusting friendship," Vicki's voice dripped with sarcasm. Coreen was furious. She felt as if Vicki were making fun of her.

"You know," Coreen was on her feet, "just because they didn't ask you doesn't mean you have to make fun of me!"

"Coreen.." Vicki sighed, she hadn't realized she'd hurt her feelings.

"NO, no..never mind. I don't need your help," Coreen's eyes began to water. Oh no, she was going to cry, Vicki couldn't handle that right now. Lack of sleep and food were beginning to get to her and now, she'd made the poor girl cry.

"Coreen, I'm.." Vicki struggled as usual, "I'm..sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm tired, hungry and very frustrated right now with this case."

"Just the case?" Coreen sniffed.

"Yes, just the case. So tell me about the shifters," Vicki redirected Coreen to focus on the task at hand, filling her in.

Coreen related all that had happened and Vicki sat quietly listening to the fantastic tale.

"Let's see," Vicki began to count off, "there are Vampires, Shifters but not just werewolves, they shift into Leopards and Jaguars, so far anyway, witches and warlocks, anything else?"

"Demons?"

"Yes, I know but not on this case, please don't add to it," Vicki groaned. Coreen handed her a hot cup of coffee. The gesture made Vicki feel worse than she already did. She nodded a thanks.

Coreen giggled, a sure sign she was somewhat over Vicki's unintentional stepping on her feelings.

"Vicki, you look terrible, you should go rest. I'll be here all day, I'll watch out for you," Coreen said honestly.

"Gee, thanks. I think I will go lie down though," Vicki yawned. While heading to her office, a thought struck her, what if she started to dream again.

"Uh..Coreen, I'm going to lock the door. You have the key right?" Vicki didn't want Coreen to suddenly walk in if Vicki had a more intense dream. Hearing someone trying to get in with a key would at least wake her up.

"Yeah, sure, why?"

Vicki shrugged, "No reason, just..well let me sleep about four hours okay?" Coreen nodded in understanding.

"Oh, Coreen?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm happy that you've been," Vicki searched for the right words, "chosen to help these people." Coreen smiled, that was as close to a compliment from Vicki as she'd ever had.

"Thanks!" Coreen was also just a tad too bubbly this early in the morning but Vicki said nothing. She had already hurt the poor goth enough for one day.

Vicki closed the door, locked it and silently hoped she'd get to finish her dream.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

The shifter awoke sweating and panting, her dreams had become more vivid and violent. She screamed, tore her sheets and hated herself.

"Why? Why me? Why did you do this to me?" she shouted to no one. Getting out of bed, she padded over to her medicine cabinet.

"There's got to be something in here to knock me out," she huffed. After going through several bottles, she finally found a powerful tranquilizer and took two.

"So what if it kills me," she mumbled on her way back to bed. She crawled back under her ripped comforter, vowing to kill all who had been a part of this. She had intregrated very well into society. She was in college and doing excellent. She would have had her degree in less than four years and now things had gone awry. Sleep took her quickly as the tranquilizers took effect and her eyes closed to a mercifully dreamless sleep. Outside of her door they stood in wait until her breathing was deep and even. Once they knew she was sleeping, they entered and took her.

"I knew she'd eventually give in to taking something, the feelings were too strong for her to contain and deal with," one of them said with an evil smile.

"Yes, let's get her to the others before she awakens."

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Surprisingly, Vicki's sleep was dreamless. She wasn't so much suprised as disappointed when she realized Coreen was shaking her awake and she'd had no dreams at all.

"Hey, it's been five hours, wake up."

Vicki rubbed her eyes and looked around for her glasses. After finding them, she yawned once more, put them on and stretched. Coreen held out a mug full of hot, fresh coffee.

"Wow, thanks again Coreen," Vicki smiled.

"Sure, figured you'd need it. I'm afraid you'll have a long night ahead of you," she offered.

"Why's that?" Vicki said as she sat at her desk and opened her computer.

"Seems there's a missing college student now and I..um..well I looked on that name you had on the piece of paper from Dr. Sagara," Coreen took a breath, "it's her. The missing student I mean, it's the girl you were going to talk to."

"What? Holy shit! Great, that's just great!"

"What's just great? Me? Aw, thanks Vic!" Mike smiled.

"Missing person Mike. The girl that had an appointment with Dr. Sagara," Vicki handed him the name.

Mike shook his head, "Well, back to square one I suppose."

"Not really, I have to meet with the packs tonight, Vicki. Are you and Henry going to be able to come with me?" Coreen asked.

"Packs? Packs of what? And what about the missing kid and her dad? When are we going there?" Mike asked.

"In a few, but Mike, I need you to stay open minded," Vicki was cautious.

Mike took a deep breath and said, "Something tells me I'm not going to like this..."


	13. Shifters, Witches and WarlocksOh My!

Mike listened unbelievably to the story Coreen had for him. Vicki watched his face contort into fifteen different expressions from anger, saracasm, disbelief then finally to horror in a span of less than five minutes.

"You can't really expect me to believe this shit can you? Come on! You guys are not serious..are you?" Mike was suddenly not sure of anything anymore.

"Hey, you asked," Vicki threw her hands in their air.

"I can't lose my job over this crazy shit, so what I will do is find this college girl, that's MY job, that's MY case. As far as all of this other shit, nuh-uh..I'm done." Mike stood up to leave.

"Really Mike because I think your case is connected to our case." Vicki reminded him.

"How so?" Mike was intrigued at this point. He didn't see the connection.

"Your victims are attacked by something animal-like, our case involves shifters.." Mike stopped her.

"Wait just a minute, we don't know that for sure do we?" Mike asked, half-afraid to hear the answer.

"Just like there's no such thing as vampires, zombies or demons Mike?" Vicki reminded him. Damn, she had him there. He couldn't argue with that.

"Continue." he sighed.

"What if, just a hypothesis, this girl was a shifter that was having some issues, our shifters are somehow involved in a kind of turf war and this girl is caught in the middle? And Mia is a witch, what if her people are involved too, hell there might even be warlocks."

Mike blinked and let that process then rolled his eyes.

"Let me get this straight, you're trying to say that we are in the middle of some weird ass, shape-shifter, possibly witch involved turf war?"

Vicki and Coreen looked at each other, then Mike and nodded. Mike began to laugh hysterically. He laughed so hard he was doubled over, holding his stomach and slapping his knee. Finally, Vicki spoke up, hands on hips and mouth set in a firm, angry line.

"That funny is it? Well, get out then. Good luck on your case and forget getting any information from us," Vicki spat out.

"Wait..wait.." Mike wiped tears from his eyes, "I'm sorry, I mean..really, listen to yourselves. Shifters, witches and warlocks, oh my!" And again, the laughter began.

"Get out Mike, please." Vicki was talking through gritted teeth. Mike put his hands up in surrender and backed away.

"Well," he paused,"I got nothin'.." he shook his head and left.

"Looks like we're on our own Coreen," Vicki sighed.

"What about Henry?"

"Yeah..we have Henry," Vicki tried to think of working only, nothing hot and sexual with Henry. Focus, she had to focus.

"Vicki, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," she answered in almost complete honestly, "that this is more complicated than we thought..."

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

The shifter, Delilah, awoke in a darkened room. After trying to sit up quickly, she realized she was chained to a table. She tried shifting but was blocked and at that point, she knew had been given something.

"Hey! Let me go!" she screamed. Above her, a bright light came on and a face appeared over her.

"Shhh....don't worry, we will let you go, in due time, my dear, your work is not complete," the face hissed.

"You..it's you isn't it? You..you...did something to make me hunger and lose control and now, I can't shift. Who are you? What do you want?"

"What we all want, war so we can be in control and you are going to bring the war to your own people. If all goes well, they will kill one another and the shifters will be gone forever."

Delilah's eyes grew wide.

"I just want to be normal, go to school and have a life, kids, why me? Why did you pick me?"

"For that reason dear, because you had intregrated so well no one would suspect, and you'll never be normal... now, let's proceed shall we..."

Delilah's screamed reverberated throughout the room.

The woman smiled, "It has begun..."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Richard, we have news!" one of the shifters ran into Richard's office out of breath.

"What? What is it that you disturb me?" the Leopard King growled.

"There are more murders..." And across town, Micah's shifter was reporting the same news. Both kings wondered if the other were doing it to bring attention the packs.

"We must set up a meeting..." both kings said on opposite ends of town.

A meeting might be too little too late....


	14. You Can't Fool A Vampire

Henry's first breath of the evening involved a familiar smell, Vicki.

"Henry, I'm sorry to intrude but we've got problems," Vicki muttered. Henry was pleased to see Vicki sitting on the edge of bed upon opening his eyes. Leaning up on his elbows, he inhaled her scent. Because he sensed Coreen was in the apartment too, he knew trying to romance Vicki would do no good right now.

"New ones or old ones?" Henry threw the covers back, the action eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Vicki. He was wearing the same pajama pants he had been wearing earlier in her dream.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked.

"Yeah..sure..I'm good," Vicki told him. She headed toward the door, "I'll let you get dressed."

"Sure you wouldn't like to help?" Henry smiled wickedly.

"No, your lordship, I'm sure you can handle things yourself," Vicki snorted. Closing the door behind her, she sighed.

Coreen was always entranced when visiting Henry. His books were fabulous, his artwork stunning both his own and his collections and his decor was spectacular.

"He's so great isn't he." Coreen said dreamily.

"Yeah, wonderful," Vicki toyed with the edge of a table absenmindedly.

"Vicki, you know he's so into you right? What's the hold up with you anyway? Man, I wish I had someone that loved me like Mike and Henry love you," Coreen pouted.

"What? Coreen, not that it's really none of your business, Mike is...old news and Henry is..my partner, that's all. Besides, Henry is much too young for me, things wouldn't work out. I've got too much going on for a relationship," Vicki replied with as much indifference as she could muster. Henry had heard her entire conversation but acted as if he'd heard nothing. Vicki didn't realize you can't fool a vampire and had she noticed his sexy, crooked smile, she might have caught on.

"Ready?" They all nodded.

"We'll fill you in on the way," Vicki told him.

"Don't forget, I need to feed first unless you want me to go into something with a verocious appetite." Vicki stiffened. She wasn't going to offer in front of Coreen and yet, she wasn't happy with the thought of Henry feeding off of some young snack.

"Whatever Henry, why don't we just meet up at the office," Vicki shrugged. Coreen offered to drive Vicki back to the office.

"Fine, meet you there." Henry replied curtly. Vicki's frown was not lost on Coreen nor was Henry's curt reaction. She found the exchange interesting.

"Does that upset you?" Coreen asked after Henry left.

"No, why should it? Pffftt..who am I to care. It's not like we're an item, besides, the man has to eat," Vicki acted as if nothing bothered her. Coreen, however, was unconvinced.

"Alright, so you say," Coreen and Vicki got into Coreen's little beater and headed back to the office. After calling Micah, she told Vicki there was more trouble.

"Vicki, they say that a shifter is killing people and they think it's one of the other pack members," Coreen's eyes were wide,"I..I don't think I can do this." Coreen was trembling as she drove. Vicki put her hand over Coreen's, a rare gesture for Vicki Nelson.

"I'm right here, I will help you. And, Henry too, he'll be there," Vicki tried to talk softly and calmly. It eased Coreen somewhat but inside, she was still very nervous.

Henry had beat them to the office, no suprise there. He smugly leaned against his jag and smiled at the women.

"Good evening, again. Coreen, what's wrong?" Henry could see and sense the change in her demeanor. Vicki told him what had been happening first then filled him in on Coreen's conversation with the jaguar king, Micah. Henry growled in frustration.

"They are so animalistic," he said out loud.

"Well, yeah, they are animals Henry and I think that you too are little beastly sometimes," Vicki told him.

"Vicki, my beast is a little different and vampires don't run in packs," Henry shot back.

"No, they don't. They don't play well together either, that's why they can't even live in the same city," Vicki countered.

Henry was angry and Vicki knew it. Why she had pushed him, she had no idea but she'd pushed him more than she had before.

Vicki and Henry were eye to eye both of them standing firm.

"Helloooo! People!! Excuse me but we've got issues, you two will have to take care of your unresolved sexual tension at a later date, please," Coreen snapped her fingers.

"Wha..?? We don't..I...whatever," Vicki was flustered and red-faced while Henry was impressed with Coreen's observation.

"Let's go, we've got work to do," Vicki pushed past them to the office. They decided that they would try and find Mark and Jaden first, then meet up with Micah.

Things don't always go as planned....


	15. Intermingling

Mark was feeding Jaden when Richard burst into his home unannounced.

"Richard, I realize you are my king but this is my home," Mark growled.

"We have a problem and I think it all comes back to this child of yours. We need to have a meeting, you are to come and bring the baby too." Richard growled back.

"Why? What's happened?" Mark stood carefully with Jaden perched in his arms content while she fed. Richard explained the situation and Mark understood that he would have to attend too.

"Why must I bring Jaden?"

"Because, the witches and warlocks will be coming, or that's our fear," Richard sighed.

"The warlocks? But I thought.." Richard interrupted, "as we all did. They are alive and well and up to something."

Addison appeared in Mark's doorway.

"I want to go as well," she told Richard.

Mark frowned, "Addison, it might not be safe for you."

"Oh and it's so safe for Jaden? I can help with her, please Richard, you know I'm a good warrior," Addison's voice was pleading.

Sighing, Richard agreed, "That you are and yes, you might be helpful both with dealing with this baby and fighting."

"Jaden," Addison told him.

"What?" Richard asked.

"Her name..it's Jaden," Addison said as she took Jaden from Mark. Mark was amazed with Addison's protectiveness.

"Thank you," Mark nodded. The three left to join the others who were now gathering to make the journey into the woods outside of Toronto.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

"...still, I don't get it." Mia told Nathan.

"What's not to get? We need to sacrifice someone, either another witch, warlock or even a shifter. Humans don't really work well but they will suffice if necessary. Once we do, we will align ourselves but the sacrifice has to be a willing one."

"Who's going to be a willing sacrifice?" Mia asked with disbelief.

"There will be one I'm sure, there is always one." Nathan explained that over the years, before they splintered, there was always a willing sacrifice to keep the peace. As of late, that had stopped and therefore, the covens and packs had seperated going their own ways. They had begun to distrust one another and some had decided they were better than others. There was also rumor of witches, warlocks and shifters intermingling, creating other races of supernatural beings. None of that had been proven until Mia and Mark.

"That Jaguars, Leaopards and Panthers have an agreement, the witches, you know how that goes and warlocks, we..we went underground to escape the death traps set by the witches." Nathan seemed forlorn and sad when he talked about the warlocks.

Mia sighed, "I never understood that really. My mother tried explaining it to me when I was younger. My father was a warlock, he only came to see us under the guise of a 'cousin' or 'uncle', never as our father." Mia had a far off look in her eyes, remembering the last time her father visited. He'd explained he could no longer visit but would contact them when he could. He told her the death traps were too much and too dangerous for them as well. Her brother, also a warlock, had gone with him for his own safety. She never saw them again.

"Your father wasn't around much then?" Nathan asked. She shook her head no and told him the story.

"What was his name, and your brother's if I might ask?" Mia was hesitant at first to tell him. She didn't fully trust him and yet a part of her said that he was safe.

"I'm not sure I should say," she finally said.

"I understand, you still don't trust me, the whole situation. That's okay, let's just get through this, get your daughter back and then I'll help you find them, how's that?" he smiled that brillant smile.

"Sure," Mia nodded. She wanted badly to believe him but knew if something was too good to be true then it most likely was. They got the call they were waiting for, the time and place for the meeting. Mia shared Rachel's plan with Nathan and how it had backfired.

"I think there's something more to this," Nathan said thoughtfully.

"Me too," Mia agreed.

There was more..much more...

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Please..stop..that...hurts.." Delilah breathed out in quick pants.

"That's the point...shifter.." the witch hissed the word out as if it burned her tongue.

"I will kill all of you," Delilah's eyes shifted proving her abilities were still strong, just not quite strong enough.

The witches looked between themselves and laughed.

"Oh my sweet, sweet animal, you are so wrong."

"You will see.." she whispered. Delilah heard them talking about a meeting, a sacrifice and the human that would be there.

She also vaguely heard that the warlocks were coming.

"They don't know we know, this will be perfect."

Delilah vowed to escape and warn them then she would make sure she never hurt anyone else again....


	16. Trust

Henry, Vicki and Coreen pulled up just as the Leopard pack members were piling into several vehicles. On full alert, the alphas stood firm and growled when they sense the vampire's presence.

"Hey, we don't want any trouble. This is Coreen, the human that will help mediate. I'm Vicki Nelson and this is my partner.." one shifter finished for her," Henry Fitzroy, vampire."

"Henry, I see you leave an impression everywhere you go," Vicki smirked. Henry was on full alert as well.

"We know the vampire, what is it you seek?" Richard asked.

"Mark and Jaden, that's all. Mia is looking for them. I'm a PI and she hired me to find them," Vicki listened for movement. Her poor vision wouldn't allow any clear views in the night but she could hear and sense movement. She knew Henry was watching too so that anything she missed, he would see and be able to intervene.

"You have no business meddling in our affairs," Richard said angrily. He didn't like outsiders of any kind, he never intended on integrating and disliked the shifters who tried. He let them but felt it was dangerous.

Mark stepped out of the shadows as did Addison who held Jaden.

"It's me you want, I will come with you. Leave my pack out of this, they have important things to tend to," Mark stepped to take Jaden from Addison.

"Actually, think we all might be heading the same direction," Vicki offered. Richard stepped toward Vicki and Henry positioned himself between them.

"I don't think so, shifter, she was asked to help," Henry pointed to Coreen, "and we will not let her go alone. Either accept it, or stay here. Your choice."

Richard displayed his unhappiness and backed down.

"We are not responsible for any human life," Richard told Henry.

"They are my humans, do not worry," Henry told them. Vicki shot him a look, Coreen smiled.

"Excuse me?" Vicki whispered. Henry ignored her. He had no time for her issues with independence right now.

"Fine then, let's go," Richard motioned his people to leave. Henry, Vicki and Coreen got into the car, Mark, Jaden and Addison loaded into Mark's car and they followed Richard out of the neighborhood.

Once in the car, Vicki started in on Henry, "YOUR humans..really Henry? Really..." Vicki huffed.

"Vicki, what would you have me do? We are out of our league. I can only take so many at a time without getting injured beyond being able to help. If I establish territory, they won't encroach upon it. It would seem rude and inappropriate."

"Oh well, don't wanna seem to be rude or inappropriate," Vicki threw her hands up.

"Stop being so obsinate, Vicki," Henry said firmly.

"Me? Sure, it's always me, you know what, let's just finish this case and then a few days off would be nice, ya know?" Vicki chose to look out of the window at nothing really. It was too dark for her to make things out clearly but she certainly wasn't in the mood to continue to argue with Henry.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Do you think this will erupt into a full scale war of some sort?" Mia asked Nathan.

"I'm not sure. I just know that times have changed and we must too. We cannot continue to hide. There are many witches out there we have mated with but they keep it a secret, we want to keep our bloodlines going and the only way to do it is in secret. The ones with children," Nathan shook his head, "they miss them. They want to be with them and be a father to them. They can't, it's hard to see them so torn."

Mia fully understood. She had missed her brother and father terribly when they no longer visited. Her mother wept often, most nights crying herself to sleep. That had made Mia a very hard, distant person. When Rachel had approached her with her grand plan to take down the shifters, to rid Toronto of the packs, Mia took the opportunity to fill the void in her life. Mia never questioned Rachel's wantoness to rid the world of shifters and frankly she didn't care. She just wanted something to do, something to focus on other than the emptiness that was in her heart. Rachel hated warlocks too, that was a well-known fact. Mia blindly followed the plan set forth. She never thought she'd get pregnant with Mark's child and never, ever thought she'd love another being as much as she loved Jaden.

"I understand, these days without Jaden have been.." Mia's eyes misted and her voice cracked.

"No words necessary," Nathan gently took her hand. Mia looked into his eyes and knew, she felt rather than knew, she could trust him or hoped she could.

"Thank you," she said softly averting her eyes from his gaze.

"For what?"

"For understanding and being willing to help," Mia told him.

"You're most welcome." he smiled.

Can you really trust anyone though?


	17. Legend

Vicki brooded the rest of the ride over. She was angry at Henry for calling her 'his human' and even though he'd included Coreen in the whole situation, it still angered her. She belonged to no one and he knew that. Her rational mind knew that with the supernatural elements, sometimes you had to establish the control factor but still, she had a hard time with it.

"Coreen, are you okay?" Henry asked. Her heart had sped up then slowed.

"I guess, what am I going to say? I've never mediated anything and I'll be in a den of shifters and witches, what do I know about that stuff?" Vicki and Henry both made faces.

"Coreen, come on, this is your forte besides, didn't I see you reading up on things?" Vicki asked.

"Yeah, that's what scares me. There's some kind of legend that there was an old fued between the shifters, witches and wolves and that in order to maintain peace, there had to be a sacrifice every so many years. No explanation really, just what the book said," Coreen took a breath, "anyway, then for some reason, the groups all splintered, no one was allowed to associate with the other groups and the warlocks were banished."

"What? Why didn't you tell us this before now?" Vicki asked.

Coreen shrugged, "I thought it was just a story, you know, like Santa Claus."

"Even Santa Claus has an arch-emeny, Krampus, " Henry said non-chalantly.

"Huh?" Coreen and Vicki said in stereo.

"Another story for another time, what else did you find out Coreen?" Henry changed the subject.

"That one of the shifter kings fell in love with a witch, things went badly and that's one reason for some of the animosity between the groups."

"Why are the warlocks singled out, do you know?" Vicki asked.

"Not sure but there was this one thing and..," Coreen trailed off.

After a few seconds, Vicki spoke up.."AND..what Coreen?"

"Oh..well just that a warlock impregnated a shifter's daughter, the baby was fine but the clans were not, the witch that was in love with the warlock became angry and ordered something called death traps for all warlocks as punishment for interbreeding."

Vicki shook her head.

"Coreen, this all seems to fit. The shifters are pissed at the witches, the witches are pissed at the warlocks and the warlocks seem to just be victimized through all of this..wow..this is bizarre."

Henry tried to process everything and agreed with Vicki, things were more connected and complicated than they originally thought.

"The baby, we can't take the baby there," Henry suddenly said.

Vicki's eyes when wide when she realized what Henry had already realized.

Jaden's life was in danger...

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Mike Celluci, detective with Toronto police, may I speak to you?" Mike flashed his badge to the young man at the counter. Mike had gone to the apartment complex where the college student lived.

"You here about Delilah too huh..well I don't know what to tell you that I didn't already say. I don't know anything, didn't see nothin'," he shrugged.

"You didn't see anyone unfamiliar?" Mike asked. The young man blinked and stared into space. Mike snapped his fingers.

"Hey..you in there?"

The kid jumped, "Yeah..it's just...I do remember something, like..some people came in here and they drove away in a strange-looking car. It had a weird symbol on it." The kid drew it out for Mike.

Mike recognized it immediately.

"Thanks..you've been a big help," Mike darted to his vehicle.

He dialed Vicki's number and asked where they were going.

"To.." she glanced at Coreen asking for the address, "...yeah..to the medical facility across town. Apparently, someone in one these groups owns it, why?"

"Be careful..wait for me..."

Waiting was not Vicki's strong suit...


	18. Taking Charge

Mike sped across town, cursing himself for not making the connection sooner and knowing full well that Vicki would not wait.

Vicki and Henry arrived at the facility soon after Mike talked to Vicki. They noticed an large house beside the facility.

"Building or house Henry, your call, you can tell I'm sure," Vicki said as she strained to see anything in the dark of night.

"The house has more people in it, but.." Henry tilted his head.

"But..what?"

"But there is something going on inside the medical facility too, not sure which one pertains to us," Henry frowned.

Vicki unbuckled, "Well then, we'll split up. Coreen, did they say which one to meet them at?"

Coreen shook her head no.

"Great..okay, well splitting up it is then," Vicki started out of the car. Coreen had already stepped out and was standing with the shifters, along with Mark, Jaden and Addison.

"Vicki, do you think this is such a good idea?" Henry knew telling her not to would only make things worse.

"Henry, I'll take the shifters with me, I"m more than certain you can handle things yourself," she offered.

"I don't like going into things blinds nor do I think you should rush in either," Henry warned again. As soon as the word blind left his mouth, Henry knew the wording was wrong. Vicki winced.

"Sure know how to make a girl feel good Henry," Vicki said quietly. Jerking his hand from her arm, she exited the vehicle leaving Henry to ponder how he would ever break through that tough wall and wondering silently if it was even worth it anymore.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Delilah worked at her restraints unnoticed. Whatever they had injected her with this time was releasing her beast. If she could slip away, she could warn the others of the impending plan. The question remained..could she control herself once amongst others? She had to try, she owed it to the ones she had killed. Her guilt would never go away and if she could at least save someone else, it woul be worth trying.

She sensed the other shifters in close proximity. She wondered how many were here and if they would understand what had occurred. She didn't care, she just needed out of there. Finally, she freed one hand. The witches were no longer in the room. In the event they had some kind of guard on the room or camera system, she freed herself very quietly and discreetly. Noticing a small window, she took the opportunity to slink out and head into the night. Within seconds, she had shifted. Her keen senses picked up not only shifters but humans and a vampire. She felt her desire to hunt and kill growing again. She fought it hard but was out of control. She wanted to warn them but how could she?

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Vicki admired Mark's baby and wondered what it would be like to have one someday. She shook the thought away figuring she'd be a horrible mother and also wondering what crazy man would want to have a child with her. Lives depended on her focusing and handling the task at hand.

Vicki divided everyone up quickly and told them what to do. "So much for waiting for Mike," Coreen mumbled. Vicki shot her a look.

"Mark, you should stay with your baby along with Addison and one more, Coreen will go with me, Richard will take whoever he chooses, the rest of you divide up and take the house and medical building and search in teams. Does anyone know where the meeting is supposed to be? That might save some time," Vicki called out.

"They just said to meet here, we usually hold them deep in the woods. There are no woods closeby," Richard told Vicki.

"Alright then, let's just start searching. Henry is going to be on his own," Vicki started to turn and leave. A female stepped forward.

"That's not really a good idea," she told Vicki.

"And you are?" Vicki looked her over and snorted. Such a brave little girl, Vicki thought.

"Sheba," she said softly. She looked to be no older than Coreen, a wisp of a girl.

"Sheba..yeah..well, Henry's a big vampire, he'll be fine." Vicki started to leave again.

"Not if he gets attacked, didn't he tell you that?"

Vicki froze and blinked, "I know if he loses more blood than he can handle he's in danger but.."

"But if they rip his throat out, he will die instantly," she told Vicki.

"He left that little tidbit of information out," Vicki grumbled. She ordered Sheba to take another shifter with her and find Henry.

"And stay close, if anything happens to him, I'm holding you two personally responsible." Vicki's demeanor, hands on hips, mouth set firm and eyes full of determination made Sheba realized Vicki Nelson might be worse than a shapeshifter with PMS.

"Excuse me, but what makes you think that you can order my pack around?" Richard growled.

Vicki stood her ground, "The simple fact that my partner, my assistant and I were drug into this little turf war of yours, that's gives me rights to lots of things, shifter." Richard growled low in his throat, a beastly rough growl. Mistakenly, he thought it would frighten Vicki. Vicki, however, was unimpressed and Richard sensed that.

"When this is over...human..we are done," Richard stalked off toward the house.

Vicki shook her head, "Too much testosterone in the air."

Delilah ran out into the night at a quick pace, her eyes searching for an escape or something small to hunt and kill, not a human, please not a human she told herself.

Mike stepped out of his vehicle and whatever hit him hit with such force it knocked him back, the wind escaping his chest in a loud umph.

"What the hell? Get off of me.." he screamed as he tried to push the beast off. The creature's eyes were yellow, teeth bared and lips curled back in a menacing growl.

Mike struggled to get it off of his chest. The beast was large, bigger than any dog he'd ever seen. For a brief moment, it's eyes seemed to soften as it looked down at Mike then shifted back to an emptiness that was frightening beyond belief.

As Vicki headed toward the house, a scream cut through the night that sent chills down her spine.

"Mike??"


	19. A Little Twist

Mia and Nathan watched from afar and Mia gasped when she realized they had Jaden with them. Nathan grabbed her to keep her from running to her daughter.

"No, not yet Mia. There is so much you don't know, there are those who side with others and it's unknown who's telling the truth, who's faithful, we must wait just a bit."

"If I see that Jaden is in trouble, there will be no waiting. I"m not letting them sacrifice my baby," Mia's voice trembled.

"I understand, I won't let that happen either," Nathan's calm eyes told her that he was telling the truth or at the very least, he meant what he said.

They watched as the human woman Mia hired seemed to take control of the situation. They also watched with some intrigue as Micah and his pack of Jaguars joined the large group.

"They're all here, something big is going to happen," Mia whispered.

"Yes, yes it is.." Nathan said cryptically.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mike struggled with the beast, grasping it's neck and trying to pull it off of him. He grappled with it and tried to reach for his gun at the same time but it was futile, the beast was too strong. The beast growled, drool fell onto Mike's clothing and Mike screamed as it's fangs plunged into his shoulder. He felt the burning and tearing of his flesh as it was ripped away. His mind reeled from the pain while thinking of the things Vicki and Coreen had shared with him. Why didn't he believe them? Now here he was, being attacked by something other than just a large dog, of that he was certain. He had told Vicki to be careful when in fact he was the one that needed to be careful. Nearly unconscious, he barely registered the other growling figure that pulled the beast from him.

"Who's there?" Mike said weakly. The beast and the dark figure fought momentarily. Growling and snarling came from both as it reverberated into the night. Vicki's voice seemed as though it were coming from a tunnel when she knelt beside him.

"Mike! Oh my God..MIKE! Hang on..help is coming," Vicki used a shirt someone had thrown her to put pressure on his gaping shoulder wound. Even with her bad eyesight, Vicki could still make out ripped muscle and severed tendon barely clinging to Mike's body while blood poured from the large hole. Vicki shouted for help and instantly, two shifters were there to help her. They picked up Mike effortlessly, his groaning accompanied by jerking and spasming.

"Be careful, where are you taking him?" Vicki asked and ordered simultaneiously. The growling and fighting in the night continued but Vicki didn't notice, she was too focused on Mike.

"That medical facility is the closest, it's our best bet," one of the shifters told her. Vicki touched Mike's forehead with the back of her hand, then wiped her palm down his cheek tenderly. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes and threatened to spill over. Coreen was already crying, her black makeup streaking both cheeks.

"Mike, hang in there, please," Vicki leaned in and kissed his lips softly although Mike was unconscious at that point and didn't feel her soft kiss. The blood loss was too much for him.

"We must go, he grows weak," the shifters told Vicki. She nodded and watched them run into the night.

Finally, she turned her attention to the fight that was transpiring behind her. She recognized Henry's vampiric fighting skills even in the dark of night. Her eyes were bad but her sense of hearing and smell were heightened because of it. She sensed them close and smelled something akin to wet dog.

"Henry, are you okay?" Vicki yelled. She cursed her eyesight and asked Coreen what was going on. Coreen, sniffling and still sobbing somewhat, told Vicki Henry was fighting with a shifter or at least, that's what she thought it was.

"Coreen, someone has to help him," Vicki started toward the direction she felt certain would lead to Henry and his sparring partner.

"I will," a voice came out of the dark. Nathan stepped into view.

"And you are?" Vicki snapped into her investigative mode. She was suspicious of anyone and everyone.

"I'm Nathan, I'll help your friend," Nathan replied. Vicki noticed Mia standing behind him.

"Ah..Mia..well isn't this a nice little twist. Please go ahead, this night couldn't get any stranger now could it?"

Vicki spoke too soon. Three witches appeared out of nowhere, literally.

"Great, anyone else going to pop in on us?" Vicki yelled to no one in particular.

"Mia, who have you brought with you?" Rachel asked.

"A new friend, Rachel. What are you going to do here? What's going on? I know that something bad is going to happen and we aren't going to let it. This has to stop," Mia stood her ground.

"Oh, it will happen. You have trusted the wrong people..."


	20. Betrayed

Vicki's head was spinning and things were spiraling out of control at lightening speed.

"This is fucking ridiculous! What the hell is happening?" Vicki screamed. Mike was half-dead, Henry was fighting what appeared to be a shifter and now, three witches had popped up out of thin air. Coreen was shaking uncontrollably, the shifters were on full-alert and a war was brewing. Vicki could see shadows creeping up behind the shifters and soon realized it was more humans..no maybe not but it did appear to be a large group of men.

"You!" Vicki pointed to Nathan,"aren't you supposed to be helping Henry and where are Sheba and the others?" Vicki frantically looked around, once again cursing her sight.

"They are helping him Vicki, listen," Coreen pointed in the direction Henry seemed to be. He was still struggling to get the upper hand but when the other shifters joined him, the battle leaned heavily in his favor. Knowing Henry had back up, Vicki turned her attention to the new problems.

"Alright, who the hell is everyone and no fighting, magic or shifting until we know what the fuck is going on, got it?" Vicki told the crowd that had now gathered.

"Who are you to presume we will listen to you? You are a weak race," Rachel snorted.

"I think you'd be surprised, oh high one," Mia told Rachel, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You betrayed us, Mia. You failed to complete the task, you have no rights and neither does that abomination," Rachel hissed while pointing to Jaden. Addison had taken Jaden from Mark and Mark stood beside Mia. They looked at one another then back to Rachel. No matter what happened, it was unspoken that they must do whatever it took to protect Jaden.

Vicki took notice of Richard's sudden change in demeanor. He had become quiet and still, staring at Rachel intently.

"Richard, do you know these women?" Vicki asked.

"That was random, Vicki," Coreen said out loud. Vicki shot her look.

"I"m asking a valid question, he seems to be very interested in this one," Vicki pointed to Rachel. Rachel's faced flushed red then twisted into anger.

"Do you think I would associate with dogs!? As if," Rachel huffed. Richard growled low.

"Tell them the truth," Richard said softly. All eyes turned to Rachel.

Rachel laughed nervously,"To what are you referring?"

"You know to what I'm referring," Richard said, once again, very calmly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, we need to get inside, we will draw attention with all of these wild animals here, let's go to the house." Rachel ordered. Mia looked for Sarai but seemed to be unable to locate her.

"Nathan," Mia whispered, "be careful." Mia didn't know if Nathan heard her or not but hoped he could sense things. Addison and Jaden made their way to Mia. Jaden smiled up at her mother when placed in her arms.

Mia's tears rolled freely and hit Jaden's chubby cheek when she planted a feathery kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to protect her," Mark said honestly.

Mia nodded, "I know, I know.." she sniffed.

"And Mia, this is Addison," Mark pointed to Addison. Mia snorted somewhat. Although she was not in love with Mark anymore, the thought of another woman having her child was almost too much. Mia never expected to have these feelings in her life and now, it was so instinctual to want to protect Jaden it almost took over her whole being.

"Hello," Mia said curtly.

"Let's save the reunions shall we?" Rachel spat out. She shot Richard a look before heading toward the house.

"Wait, there's too much shit going on for me personally to trust going somewhere unknown, how do we know this isn't a trap?" Vicki asked.

"Oh, it was but now, things have gotten quite out of hand. I think it's time we all got together and made all known and then you will find out who's really telling the truth, who to believe and trust," Rachel smiled wickedly.

"Yeah..uh..huh.." Vicki responded. Coreen stepped forward.

"So, I'm not really needed?" Coreen asked.

"Yes, yes..as one of the sacrifices, nothing more dense child," Rachel sighed. That was all it took for Vicki to lunge and tackle the witch to the ground.

"You bitch! How dare you use her!" Vicki had her in a choke hold on the ground. Rachel had no time to use her magic and being inexperienced in fighting hand to hand, she began to choke under Vicki's tight grip. Micah was horrified when he realized the witches had used him too. His eyes widened and knew he had to tell Coreen the truth, he liked her and didn't want her to be hurt.

"No! It's not like that..we thought.."Micah looked at the very upset and broken Coreen, "we thought they were sincere. We were not using you Coreen. It's not like that, now..someone will pay for hurting you." Micah growled.

It was then that Henry came out of the woods with the shifters and Nathan following behind. Henry was dragging Delilah's unconscious and now returned to human form body. Henry looked as though he'd been clawed, bitten and mauled. His face was scratched, blood poured from open wounds in his chest and on his arms and yet, he drug the shifter as though she were light as a feather. The shifters and Nathan were hurt too although not as badly.

"Vicki!" Henry ran to the women and dropped Delilah on the ground. Nathan took the initiative to pick her up and guard her in the event she awoke.

"Get off of her!" With little effort, Henry pulled Vicki off of the witch. Rachel lay on the ground sputtering, coughing and grabbing her throat.

"Let me finish her Henry," Vicki fought against Henry to no avail. He held her with one arm around her waist. Vicki's body vibrated with anger, warmth and tension. Henry held her close enough that Vicki could tell he was somewhat aroused and she herself was aroused too. The adrenaline rushing through her body sent many mixed signals after Henry contained her. Her hot body felt erotic next to Henry's cool one. He was still on a high from his fight and now, seeing Vicki fighting too and knowing she was still desiring him made it a little difficult to concentrate.

"No, inside, " Henry whispered. The group had started back toward the door while Henry stayed back long enough to get Vicki calmed down. Micah took Coreen's hand and led her inside, soothing her with his smooth, delicious voice.

"Vicki," Henry took her face in his hands. It was then that Vicki noticed his wounds.

"Oh..Henry..holy shit...." she touched his open wounds gingerly. Both men she cared for were hurt this evening. Offering her neck to him, he hesitated until she said she knew he needed it. Vicki relaxed into his arms while Henry drank. Each pull of her sweet nectar sent Henry into overdrive satiating not only his physical hunger but his sexual as well, for the moment anyway. Vicki jerked as her body responded to Henry's orgasmic feeding. Soon, Vicki had to push him away, he was taking too much.

"Sorry, Vicki. You just taste so delicious," he whispered into her ear, his hot breath rolling over her like warm water. Vicki was light-headed but warm all over. The snap back to reality was the sound of Mike's screams when he awoke. She glared toward the medical facility her eyes full of fire and anger. Vicki wanted to kill that witch Rachel.

There was going to be a sacrifice tonight but who would it be?


	21. Gathering

Vicki and Henry made their way into the medical facility. Delilah had come to in a panic but they managed to contain her quickly. One of the male shifters had her under control for now. Everyone had gathered in a circle in the basement. It was big enough to accommodate the large community involved as well as let them separate into their own groups. In the center stood Rachel, a smug look on her face.

"Well, now that we are all here, let's chat and get things situated," Rachel moved forward but Mia stopped her.

"Wait, where's Sarai?" Mia couldn't sense her nor had she seen her.

"She's out of town, on business," Rachel was lying and Henry knew it.

"You're lying," Henry growled. Rachel whipped around to see him leaning on Vicki, her arm around his waist and hers around his. He was still somewhat weak but strong enough to take her and she knew it.

"Vampire, this really doesn't concern you, why don't you leave and take your little humans with you? We do not need them anymore," Rachel offered.

"It concerns all of us now. Where is Mike? Is he okay?" Vicki didn't know where they'd taken him but since she heard nothing either, she felt like that was a good sign.

"He's fine, he's recovering, let's get to matters at hand.." Rachel moved but Mia once again stepped in front of her.

"WHERE is Sarai?" Mia demanded. Rachel's eyes turned yellow as she lunged for Mia. Nathan stepped in between them and using his magic, he held Rachel in place.

"Wha..what is this? You shouldn't be so..so..." Rachel was choking and struggling.

"Powerful? We have been practicing, Rachel, moving toward a pure form of white magic and it seems to be working doesn't it?"

"We will kill you all," Rachel hissed. She lunged for Nathan and felt a hand on her arm.

Turning, she saw Richard standing beside her, his face wretched with heartache for something unspoken,"Stop Rachel, this is madness. We need to end it, now." Rachel's face fell and emotion washed over her. She began to tremble, Henry sensed a change in heartrate and he sensed something strange in Richard..possessiveness.

"Vicki," Henry whispered in her ear," something is going on between them." It didn't take the vampiric senses Henry possessed for Vicki to see that. She had seen it earlier but up until now, she was unsure as to what it was.

"Rachel, tell us, how do you know Richard the shifter?" Vicki stepped out of Henry's grasp and moved toward the center.

"That's none of your concern, it doesn't matter anyway, where's the baby? She's the reason for this meeting," Rachel scanned the room for Jaden. The shifters all moved toward her and growled. Mia had slipped out unnoticed to search for Sarai. She felt she had to be close and incapacitated or she would certainly be here. She had told Addison and Mark to keep Jaden safe while she was gone.

"You don't need to do this, Rachel," Richard growled.

"YES I do..this is..payback for what they did, it's all wrong and time to end these inferior races," Rachel sputtered.

Tension filled the room as the shifter's power began to roll off of them and spilled into the room. Micah pulled Coreen close to him as his pack circled them for protection.

"Alright, people," Vicki put her hands up, "I need to know what the hell is going on here. NOW..someone better start talkin'!" Vicki's patience was gone.

"It's time for the truth Rachel," Richard said in a softer tone. He took her hand tenderly and nodded. Rachel sighed and agreed.

"Fine," Rachel finally relented.

The truth is sometimes stranger than fiction.

Mia continued her search for Sarai. She opened herself up to whatever she could feel, hoping Sarai was able to put herself out there. She inched her way through the corridors until she came to a door. The detective was located in this room and the medical staff was working on him. She continued further down the hall until she came to another door, locked too. She knocked softly and called out her name.

"Sarai..are you in there?" Mia heard nothing at first then heard a soft, yes.

"I'm getting you out," Mia stood back and using her magic, she forced the door open. Sarai was tied up with ropes that had been entranced.

"Thanks, Mia. We've got to find them, they're up to no good, we must help your friends," Sarai rubbed her wrists and ankles.

"Yes, we know. Come on, everyone is in the basement," Mia helped her up.

Sarai gasped,"Mia get them out, now!"

"Why?" Mia asked.

"It's a trap, it will send them to another dimension," Sarai's eyes were wide.

"How long?" Mia asked.

"Less than ten minutes..."


	22. Bad News

"Rachel, just tell them the truth." Richard was demanding now. Rachel knew she was outnumbered and decided she needed to oblige the offer to be honest.

"Many years ago, a warlock impregnated a shifter," a voice called out, "Yeah, yeah, we all know the story. The witches got angry, banished the warlocks and hated the shifters, tell us something we don't know."

"Let me speak and I will," Rachel growled. Henry noticed the subtle change of octave in her voice.

"The child of that union was whisked away to the witches, she was never allowed to see her warlock father. She was never allowed to see her shifter mother either. The council at the time was appalled with the union and felt it was unnatural, the vowed to raise the child with only the knowledge of magic, no shifting, " Rachel took a deep ragged breath," when the fighting became so intense, that's when many went underground and hid but still, the warlocks found a way to mate with the witches. We knew this and said nothing, however, we found out that some of the shifters were mating with the witches and warlocks too. We thought," she bowed her head, "We thought," she took Richard's hand, "that if we had a union of a witch and shifter, if the baby was an abomination and we could show you how races should not be intermingled, well then, you," she pointed to the shifters and warlocks,"You would go away."

"Wait, this doesn't make sense. Who cares who screws who?" Henry sighed, Vicki had such a way with words, "And I really don't see issue with mating, abominations as you put it. What's the problem? And you two," Vicki pointed between Richard and Rachel, "obviously have a thing for each other." She raised her eyebrow for emphasis.

"We do, but Rachel is not telling you something else, tell them," Richard urged.

Rachel stared at the many pairs of eyes looking at her,"I..I..am the product of the warlock and shifter union. I am ashamed but cannot help my urges to be with my people, I thought that if I could get rid of the shifters and the warlocks then I could move on. I want to be with the witches, that's where I belong I supposed but sometimes, I don't feel like I belong anywhere," she said softly.

"Then, I met Richard and I," she swallowed hard as tears began to fall, "I knew I'd met my mate. I feel like a freak, I'm not a witch or a shifter, I can do both but not just one. I hate myself for that, but Richard," she looked up lovingly, "he loves me in spite of it. I felt if we showed our love for one another, it was hypocritical and I was angry so I decided to lash out. That was wrong but it's how I felt."

"Did you know of this Richard? Did you know she wanted to end it for us all?" Micah stepped forward.

"Yes, but I assure you, it would not have gotten that far," Richard told him.

"You betrayed us too then, you were in on it," Micah said in a loud, raspy voice. His body vibrated and Henry sensed he was about to turn. Micah and Richard began to circle one another. Growling and crouching, they hissed and watched each other intently.

"Boys, let's play nice," Vicki said. She watched each set of shifters knowing full well they would protect their respective kings. A full on fight was about to erupt and Vicki knew they were in deep shit. One vampire and two humans were no match for a room full of shifters, witches and warlocks.

"He lied, he betrayed us for some..half-breed," Mark jumped into the circle.

"You insult my daughter Micah, remember that," Micah's guard had joined him too. The circle had moved back to allow the men room.

"Guys, this is stupid! You're fighting over...over..what are you fighting over again?" Vicki asked. The men froze for a moment and then stopped altogether.

"What are we fighting about? Oh yes, Richard lied and betrayed us," Micah said. They began their dance again when Henry interrupted them.

"Wait, there's something wrong here," Henry picked up a faint sound, a vibration of sorts.

Mia and Sarai rushed into the room.

"Get out! Get out now, quickly! There's a spell here, this building will be sent into an empty dimension in less than five minutes!" Mia yelled. The entire group scattered and exited as fast as possible. Vicki and Henry were nearly out when Vicki stopped cold.

"Henry! Mike is still in there!" Henry shot a look over Vicki's shoulder and ran back the way they came.

"I'm coming with you," Vicki started to follow.

"NO..you stay here!" Henry was gone in a flash.

The sacrifice tonight might be much greater than anticipated....


	23. Collapse

Mia watched in horror as Henry and Vicki ran toward the building. She nearly fainted when she saw Henry dart back in. Running to Vicki, she asked where he was going.

"Mike, he's still in there," Vicki said a tone of worry in her voice. Vicki Nelson didn't worry much but this nightmare had the two men most important to her in her life inside of that building and they were about to be sent into an empty dimension.

"I know where he's at," Mia went toward the open door.

"No, you can't go in there," Vicki stopped her.

"Look, I can help him, I saw where Mike was, it's not far from the room we were in," Mia jerked away.

"You're daughter, think of her. What if you don't make it?" Mia looked over her shoulder scanning for Mark and Jaden.

"Then the sacrifice of keeping her safe, of getting them all back as one, it will be worth it. I would do anything for her," Mia smiled. Vicki knew that a mother's love ran deeper than the Grand Canyon and there was nothing she could say or do to change her mind.

"Fine, let's go," Vicki marched into the building too. Sighing, Mia didn't argue with her, there was no point. They yelled for Henry knowing his hearing would allow them to be heard.

"Henry!" Vicki called. Henry was in front of them within milliseconds.

"I told you to stay out," Henry spat out at Vicki.

"Yeah, well, you're not my boss now are ya?" Vicki snorted. She wanted this man but she'd be damned if any man was going to tell her what to do.

"Mia, where is he?" Henry turned to her. She pointed down the correct hallway. The building shook and trembled, a whirring noise vibrated and pierced Henry's sensitive hearing.

Outside, the crowd watched as the building began to shimmer. Mark held Jaden close. His heart ached knowing Mia was still in there. Coreen screamed Vicki, Henry and Mike's names as if the could truly hear her admist the deafening roar. Micah wrapped his arms around her and held her back.

"No! We have to help them! It's collapsing!" Coreen yelled. She was flailing, her arms and legs shooting out wildy while Micah held her tighter. The facility swirled, creaked and twirled. Dust flew out from all sides as it seeming disappeared into thin air. The crowd had to cover their heads to keep from inhaling the fumes left behind. Once the dust settled, Micah held a very worn out, sweat and limp Coreen in his arms. Tenderly, he stroked her hair and told her it would be okay.

Through the dark cloud, figures could be seen heading there way..how many were there? Two? Three? Four?

Someone might have been sacrificed tonight...

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

As Vicki was running blindly into the building, her thoughts ran to one particular evening with Henry. He had invited her over for movies and burgers, no chinese for a change he told her.

She had agreed, had taken far too much time picking out her clothes before opting for a form fitting sweater and tight jeans and happily met him precisely at seven thirty p.m.

"You look spectacular," he had told her. Vicki shook her head and plopped on his couch.

"Yeah right, jeans and a sweater, what a fashion statement," Vicki chuckled. She'd eaten her burger while Henry listen to her babble about nothing in particular. The evening had gone well and she had to admit, it was the most relaxing time they'd had together. Henry had moved closer to Vicki. She had stiffened in defense, she was good at that.

"Vicki, may I kiss you?" Henry had asked. Vicki was so taken aback at his princely demeanor, being a gentleman and asking first she'd only nodded yes. That was almost her undoing that very night. His soft lips touched hers, his tongue parted her full lips and found her tongue soft and inviting. The taste of her rare burger was intoxicating to Henry. The taste was mingled with her own and sent chills throughout Henry's body. Vicki had moaned and leaned into the kiss, her hand rested on Henry's firm thigh. Henry had many years to practice kissing and it showed. Vicki had yet to be kissed with such passion and tenderness by someone so young and yet so old. His hand found it's way to her neck while his other hand rested on her upper arm. Vicki's free hand pressed into his chest in a small protest at first then slid up to his shoulder, his neck and finally wound in his soft, brown curls. Henry kissed the hell out of Vicki that night and yet, still, she held back.

Now, here she was possibly about to be sent into another dimension of which she was sure there was no escape and she had never fully experienced the whole Henry.

She vowed to, if she got out, she vowed to take Henry that very night.

And it looked like it would be a very big IF.....


	24. Survivors

The entire crowd outside, filled with shifters, warlocks and witches and one lone worried human, seemed to hold their breath simultaneously while waiting to see who made it out alive.

Through the dust, Coreen collapsed in Micah's arms when she saw Vicki first, then Henry carrying Mike and finally one of the shifters that had helped Mike. Mark scanned the dark to see if he could see or sense Mia. Addison was looking too, wondering and hoping she'd made it.

"Mia? Mia...Vicki, where's Mia?" Mark asked as a lump formed in his throat. Although he was not in love with her, he still cared for her and wanted Jaden to know her mother. The thought of losing her was horrifying.

"I..." Vicki tried to catch her breath, coughing and sputtering.."I..didn't see her Mark, sorry.." Henry put Mike down softly and went to help Vicki sit.

Henry called for water while the others checked Mike's wounds. The shifters had done a fantastic job cleaning and dressing them. Thankfully, Mike was still unconscious and completely obvlious to what had just occurred.

"Wait..where's the other shifter? Weren't there two with Mike?" Vicki and Henry looked around and noticed that one was missing.

"Shit.."Vicki sighed. Two gone. Mike had begun to moan and stir. Vicki crawled over to where he lay and put his head in her lap. Henry watched her, his eyes filled with anguish and hurt. Still, she chooses the human, he thought to himself. Sighing, he turned back to see figures exiting the still swirling dust.

"Look!" Coreen was jumping, clapping and shouting happily. All eyes turned to see Mia being carried out in the other shifter's arms. The shifter appeared breathless but uninjured.

"She's okay, just knocked out," he shrugged before laying her down gently and heading back to check on Mike.

"Mia..it's me," Mark whispered. Jaden fussed enough that Mia fluttered her eyes and opened them after a brief struggle. After everyone was reunited properly, they all decided an informal meeting was in order. Rachel averted her eyes out of shame for what she'd done out of anger and frustration.

Richard spoke first, "I admit my role and realize I was wrong to encourage her, but," he looked at Rachel, took her hand kissing it lightly and continued, "My heart aches when I'm not with her. I'm tired of hiding and pretending. We can all unify, we can get along. There need not be anymore fighting and sacrificing. We have seen through Rachel, other children we aren't aware of right now and even Jaden that we can interbreed and be fine. Not one of us is better than the other. We were too full of ourselves and by not seeing that we are all equal, we nearly destroyed all that was precious to us. I ask forgiveness for what we've done, if it is not accepted, Rachel and I will understand and we will meet our fate."

Richard stood tall and proud, a true leader of his pack. Murmuring ran through the crowd, whispering and staring back and forth. Finally, Sarai and Micah stepped forward.

"We agree, the time for fighting is over. We need to end this and move on," Sarai said. Micah nodded and added, "And I feel too that we should add humans as our allies," he looked at Coreen and smiled, "or those who can be trusted."

"What about vampires? Hey, it's not like Henry didn't risk his life too and fight with the crazy shifter over there," Vicki added. Henry grinned. She might belong to Mike but Henry felt she had a special place for him in her heart.

"Yes, the vampire too." they all agreed.

After an agreement was reached with handshakes amongst the leaders, Sarai told Rachel she would have to account for the things she'd done.

"How?" Rachel asked, still not making eye contact.

"How about," Sarai thought for a moment,"you are stripped of your powers for six months. During that time, you must live in the shifter community, explore your shifter side for awhile. At the end of that time, if you still want to be a witch, come back to us. Or if you so choose, welcome both sides of yourself. It's up to you to find what you need."

Rachel glanced at Richard. His face, once hard and angry when Vicki had first met him was now soft and open, happy so to speak.

"Yes, I think that's more than fair. Besides, I need someone to teach me how to shift," Rachel added as an afterthought.

"I think I can manage that," Richard spoke up. Friendly chattering ran throughout the crowd. Vicki was thrilled that, for a change, no one died. She watched as Mark pulled Mia to the side.

"Mia, we need to talk," Mark told Mia softly. She sighed and nodded. This was inevitable, the breakup talk. Technically, they had been broken up but this made it official. Addison held a sleeping Jaden. How the hell she could sleep with the commotion they had no idea but all were grateful. Mia and Mark walked away from the crowd to officially end what had been long ago ended. Nathan sidled up next to Addison, arms crossed over his firm chest and legs apart in a manly stance. His sexiness was not lost on any of the women there, Addison included but he was nothing more than eye candy to her.

"So, you think it's ending for them?" Nathan asked casually.

"I don't know, but if it is," Addison turned to Nathan, "it could be a beginning for us." she smiled. Nathan smiled back. They each knew the other weren't too saddened by the break up.

"She'll be perfect for you," Addison told him.

"And you will be perfect for him," Nathan replied. They looked at Jaden and on cue she smiled a crooked, sleepy smile.

"Henry," Mike whispered.

"Mike, don't talk," Vicki told him.

"I need to..to..thank him," Mike croaked out. His shoulder burned like hell, his body felt as though he'd been put through a grinder and he was sweating bullets. As Vicki wiped sweat from his face, a sickening thought rushed through her mind.

"Henry!" She called. In a flash he was there.

"Oh hey..bloodsucker," Mike half-grinned and winced as he tried to move.

"Nice to see you're feeling somewhat better detective," Henry said as he bent to their level.

"Henry, I just had a thought." Vicki whispered.

"What?" he whispered back.

Looking around and trying to keep her voice low she asked, "What will happen to Mike since he was bitten by a shifter?"

Vicki forgot that she was surrounded by supernatural beings that could everything within a five mile radius and at that very moment, they could have heard a pin drop in the next country.....


	25. Decisions

Richard and Micah both offered to take Mike back with them until he healed and they could see what the repercussions of the evenings events might have on Mike. Vicki didn't feel that would be a good idea.

"Uh..Mike waking up amongst a bunch of strangers much less gifted ones might not be wise," Vicki told them.

"I have to agree," Henry offered, "I think that the shifters should take him to his own home, take turns observing him and we'll check in as well." Vicki agreed.

"Now, let's talk about her," Vicki pointed to Delilah. They had her contained but she was still fighting them on and off. The effects of what had been done to her were still lingering. Rachel explained that she had made Delilah more aggressive hoping to out the shifters to the human race and maybe get rid of them or send them into hiding. Vicki was still confused. Rachel was part shifter and in love with a shifter, why banish them? The only explanation Vicki got from Rachel was that she hated what she was and by trying to rid the city of the shifters, that would be one less temptation for her. Vicki still did't get it, decided she didn't need to and wanted this crazy case to be over. There was, however, the small matter of murder, the ones Delilah had committed against her will while under the influence.

"She is our problem, we will deal with her." Richard growled.

"Your problem? She's killed people! Someone created her, she was not like this before, how is she to be held responsible?" Vicki snorted. Rachel hung her head and stepped forward.

"I created her. I created a formula to turn her into a monster. It's my fault. I can reverse it but..what will become of her? She can't go back into society at all, they will arrest her." Rachel answered.

"Shoulda thought about that beforehand Ms. Frankenstein," Vicki glared at Rachel.

"I said it was my fault and I can fix her but she will be angry at losing her life outside," Rachel sighed.

"I can help," Henry told them. All eyes turned to him in wonder but Vicki knew what he meant. He could erase her memories and give her new ones. He could also persuade her to stay with her pack. That alone would keep her safe.

"Would you please do it?" Rachel obviously felt remorseful and while Vicki still wanted to kick her ass, Henry and the others were more forgiving.

"Of course," Henry bowed his head slightly and approached Delilah. Henry's eyes turned coal black and his voice became that otherwordly voice that had no effect on Vicki other than making her wet. She tried to shift her attention to other things but found herself entranced with what he was doing. Delilah immediately began to relax as Henry gave her new memories. After taking care of her, Henry and Vicki told the group they needed to go. Coreen was still in a daze with all that had transpired. After being excited in the beginning she would be useful then realizing she was pawn, she was dejected and sad. On top of all of those emotions, Coreen had been terribly distraught when she thought she'd lost Vicki, Henry and Mike. Micah was still standing next to Coreen and could sense her emotions. He was saddend for her as well as quite attracted to the little goth. Her lower lip trembled and her make-up smeared from the silent tears she cried.

"It's okay, I can take you home if you like?" Coreen sniffed and stared at this very hot man in front of her.

"Thanks but I'm sure your girlfriend or mate, whatever, wouldn't like it," she sighed. Micah smiled at her.

"I don't have one," he whispered. Coreen's eyes widened, her cheeks flushed while her heart beat wildly in her chest.

"Re...really?" Coreen glanced at Vicki. The knowing smile on Vicki's face told Coreen she was happy for her, "Vicki, do you mind if he takes me home?"

"Me? Do I mind? Hell no, go for it," Vicki told her assistant. Coreen's face flushed with embarrassment but happily slinked her fingers in Micah's and went into the night with him.

After everyone departed leaving just Vicki and Henry alone as they walked back to his car, Vicki spoke.

"Henry, for a change, no one had to die. Although I am a little worried about what will become of Mike," Vicki nodded toward the shifters carrying Mike to his car.

"He'll be fine, would it be so bad if he became a shifter?" Henry asked.

"Hell yes! He'll freak the fuck out Henry," Vicki was horrified at Henry's suggestion.

"But it would be good for me." Vicki tilted her head to one side and smirked.

"How so?" she asked.

"I would no longer be the only monster," Henry teased. Vicki laughed and shook her head. He had a point. In this case, she couldn't argue with him. Upon arriving at Henry's car, Vicki stopped and leaned against it long enough for Henry to be within inches of her.

"Vicki, you must know how I feel about you," he whispered as his lips brushed her ear.

Her body shuddered in an unspoken response. Vicki remembered what she'd told herself when she thought they were in mortal danger and decided that it was time she took what was hers. Her body was sandwiched between Henry's car and Henry's body. That was the kind of sandwich any woman would love to be the center of.

"Yes, I can feel what you _feel _about me," she said cryptically. Henry ground into her for effect thereby eliciting a soft moan from Vicki. Her hands snaked around his neck as she pulled him to her. Their bodies hummed with electricity. Bending his head, he nuzzled the nape of her neck, drinking in the scent that was all Vicki. Vicki's full lips worked their way to Henry's exposed neck, kissing and nibbling and tasting the salty sweaty taste of the man Henry. The vampire Henry was trying to push his beast back and regain control of himself.

"If you want, we can go to my condo," Henry whispered and again, nuzzled her neck and slightly bit her earlobe. Vicki managed a soft 'uh huh' and within seconds, Henry was racing home.

Ironically, Henry's radio was tuned to an oldies station and it was playing Rod Stewart's, "Tonight's The Night..."


	26. Promise

The drive home seemed to take forever especially with the pull of sunrise close at hand. Henry knew instinctively that they would not have much time, he could feel the pull of death with each passing minute. Vicki's arousal became more instense the closer they got to Henry's condo. After parking, Henry walked around to open the door but was surprised to see Vicki leaning against his jag. Henry grinned.

"Do you have some special superpower I'm not aware of?" Henry asked seductively.

"That could be a very misinterpreted question, your royal highness," Vicki purred. Henry scooped her up and with vampiric speed, he raced to his condo. Reaching into his pocket, he felt as if he were a teenager again while fumbling around for his key. Vicki stifled a giggle while watching him. After opening his door, he turned to find her leaning against the door, hands flat at her sides, mouth slightly parted and chest heaving in quick anticipatory pants. Henry quickly divested himself of her jacket, his mouth devouring hers as if he would crawl inside of her. Vicki eagerly met his kiss as her tongue tangled with his and tasted all that was Henry. She wondering momentarily what the hell had taken her so long to indulge herself with this fine specimen of a man. Suddenly, she broke the kiss and pushed him away.

"Is..is something wrong?" Henry's brow furrowed in worry. Vicki, breathless, shook her head. Henry could hear her heart racing in her chest, desire seeping out of ever pore in her body and her lids drooping with passion.

"No..no, it's just that.." Vicki faltered, her arms resting on his chest, his at her waist pulling her closer.

"Just what?"

"Just.." Vicki lowered her eyes then brought them back up," what are we doing Henry?"

Henry threw his head back and laughed, "Surely you're not innocent Vicki?" he teased with a light peck on her lips. She playfully slapped him and shook her head.

"Not hardly and that's not what I meant. I mean us, what are we doing?" she asked softly. Henry smoothed her hair away from her face and tucked it behind one ear.

"We are doing what two people," Henry hesitated when he heard her heart leap, afraid he was going to say the 'l' word he assumed, "what two consenting adults I should say, do when they feel attracted to one another. Is that so wrong Vicki? You know how I feel. I don't know how you feel exactly but that's okay, I"m a patient man. I've got lots of time on my hands."

"Henry, I'm not good at the whole relationship thing, maybe this isn't a good idea," Vicki's walls were going up quickly.

"I realize you're not comfortable in relationships Vicki and I respect that. I don't know what you're expecting but me," he kissed her tenderly this time, softly and full of romance, "I'm expecting to make you moan, scream and lose consciousness if you're lucky."

Vicki licked her lips, sighed and shuddered brought on by the thoughts that were running through her mind put their by Henry's innuendo.

"All of this talking is getting us nowhere, let me show you," Henry started to kiss her again and realized sunrise was closer than he thought.

Henry growled and frowned.

"What is it?" Vicki asked.

"Sunrise," he said glancing toward his large window.

"Oh, well," she shrugged, "that's okay. There's always tomorrow night." Henry sensed her disappointment even though she would never admit it, he knew it was there. Nuzzling her hair as he pulled her into a tight embrace, he told her he wanted to make their first time special, tender and long-lasting. Vicki groaned wishing at that very moment sunrise would never come today.

Henry was struck with intense sorrow knowing he would have to wait to consummate his love for her. Vicki took Henry's hand and led him to his room.

"Vicki, I don't want to rush things, really," he protested. Vicki pulled him forward without much resistance from Henry. As they entered his room, she dropped his hand and turned to face him.

"Let me help you sleep then, Henry. Let me give you something to dream about today," she whispered erotically into his ear.

"Vampires don't dream, remember?" he told her, his sexy crooked grin making his eyes dance.

Vicki smiled wickedly, "Oh, I believe you will. This session will be the longest foreplay of your life."

"I think the last few months have been the longest session of foreplay in my entire life," Henry responded.

With that statement, Vicki kissed Henry with all the passion she'd had pent up for these many months. Her hands nearly ripped his shirt off revealing his firm, cool and finely sculpted chest. He groaned as her thumbs circled his peaked nipples, twirling and pinching them with talent he hadn't known Vicki possessed. With all her strength, she pushed him onto his bed. His unnecessary breathing came in short, quick pants. As he reached for her, Vicki told him no with her finger and a shake of her head.

"This is for your enjoyment, my patient vampire. You've been more patient than you needed to be," she whispered, licked her lips and began to slowly and methodically unbutton her shirt. Henry's eyes shifted but he closed them as he tried to push his beast back.

"Henry, open your eyes and look at me," she ordered.

"Vicki, my beast...it's.." he tried to verbalize that he was afraid she wouldn't want that side of him.

"Yes, your beast," she paused, "is part of you. It's a part I want too, Henry." Henry opened his eyes. They were back to brillant, sexy blue.

"You do?" he asked. The way he cocked his head was incredibly sexy and erotic.

"Of course, isn't that what caring for someone unconditionally means? Hell Henry, you put up with me and all my issues, don't you think I'm capable of the same?" Vicki's toned seem to shift and Henry knew he'd have to turn it back quickly or all would be lost.

"You are more than capable," he said softly. Vicki relaxed, smiled and went back to work. Turning her back on him, she once again began removing her clothes. After slipping her shirt off, she let it drop to the floor. Upon seeing her black, lace bra, a deep, gutteral growl rumbled from Henry.

"Like what you see?" she asked over her shoulder.

"I'd like to see more," Vicki could tell by his tone his beast had roared to the surface. Her panties were soaked with desire for him and she wondered how the hell she was going to sleep without getting some relief. Unzipping her jeans, she slid them down slowly, bending to reveal her high-cut black bikini panties to match her bra. Vicki heard his breath hitch, the audible intake enough that she turned around quickly to see the look on his face and what a look it was. Eyes wide, mouth gaping and hands gripping the bed, Vicki relished in making Henry want her so badly he could hardly contain himself.

"What's wrong..not your color?" Vicki teased.

"The color is perfect," he purred. Vicki made her way toward Henry. His eyes drank in her perfect body, the curves of her round, firm breasts, the way her stomach rippled when she walked, her muscular yet soft thighs and her full lips and if Vicki only knew the things Henry's mind thought of when he looked at those full lips. She positioned herself between his legs, spreading them with her knees. Henry's hands slid down her back and rested on her round ass, pulling her close enough to plant soft, wet kisses on her stomach. His tongue lingered in her navel bringing Vicki's hands to his hair to intertwine them in his soft curls and eliciting moans from her slightly parted mouth as her head went back in pleasure.

Henry was in his boxers in no time with Vicki's help. Vicki sighed when she saw and felt the bulging erection beneath them. Within seconds, they were on the bed together, Vicki straddling Henry while both still had barriers between them. Bending to kiss him, her breasts brushed his chest and even through the lace in her bra, Henry could feel her pebbled nipple. Henry's mouth found her supple neck open to his kisses and nibbles. Grunts, groans and sighs escaped from them both as they explored one another in wild abandon. Her hands, no longer able to contain themselves, slipped into his boxers. She gasped at his girth and width. Henry arched into her as her hand slid up and down his shaft, her fingers rubbing his sensitive spear as she tipped and rimmed him. Not to be outdone, Henry's hands found her magic spots too. One rested on her lace bra and the other moved to her pulsing mound. Gently, Henry pushed her over on her side and they lay facing each other. His mouth captured hers again passionately and with talent. Vicki was amazed to find he was a most fantastic kisser. He sucked her bottom lip before delving into taste her sweetness. Pulling her panties to the side, he slipped his fingers into her wetness, her sheath tightening around them as he found her sweet spot engorged and ready to be stroked. Vicki hissed and writhed beside him. Her grip on his steely yet silky shaft tightened with each thrust into her. Henry moved to the valley between her breasts, his tongue laving between them and around the edges. His teeth teased her hard nipples through her bra, his fingers continued their assualt inside tight walls and his erection pulsated in her hand.

"Henry, let's stop, save it for later," Vicki managed to hoarse out. She couldn't believe she was saying the words but if things didn't stop right now, they would be unstoppable. Henry pulled up and looked down at her face. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips were red and full from his passionate kisses he had bestowed upon her.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She only nodded afraid that if she spoke the answer would be no, let's go ahead and fuck each other's brains out right now. Henry knew he was moments away from death.

"Yes, I'm sure," she answered she finally managed.

When his fingers slipped out, Vicki winced and shuddered and her eyes closed as she sighed her displeasure. Henry smiled and then winced himself when she stroked him several times before letting go just to taunt him.

"You'll be here when I wake," Henry stated more than asked.

"Yes," she told him with a light kiss. Her hand rested on his cheek while he still hovered over her, his hand rested on her stomach, their legs intertwined.

"Promise?" he said softly.

"Promise," she nodded. He lay back on the bed, pulled Vicki to him and sighed loudly as the last breath of the night left him.

Vicki lay her head on his cool chest, wrapped her leg over his and sighed too. Her body throbbed and ached to be with him, she wanted him on so many levels it was unfathomable.

Vicki closed her eyes and drifted into a sleep full of dreams she hoped would come true upon Henry's awakening...


	27. One At Last

For once, Henry did indeed dream. He dreamt of Vicki in ways he'd never remembered dreaming of anyone while was still human. Vicki's dreams were very, very naughty. She dreamt of Henry naked, wet, naked and wet and even naked and covered in whipped cream which is why when she awoke before him, she padded to his kitchen hoping like hell he had whipped cream. Holding her breath, she opened the refrigerator expecting to see a whole lot of nothing but was pleasantly surprised to see it fully stocked.

"Wow," she said softly.

"Impressed that I would have actual food or were you expecting bags of O+?" Vicki jumped and nearly hit him when she swung out of reflex.

"Shit Henry! Don't do that!" her palm rested on her pounding heart.

Henry pulled her close to him, "I'm sorry." Vicki instantly forgave him when he kissed her with all the passion and talent he could muster. Still clad only her lace panties and bra, she melted into him, her arms slinking around his neck. She broke the kiss and told him she wanted to shower first.

"I think I need to clean up a bit, don't you?" Vicki offered. Henry shook his head no.

"You smell wonderful," he growled as he buried his head in her thick hair. He found her soft neck with ease and began to nibble. The blood just under the surface called to him but he held back. He had fed the night before and while he hungered for her blood, he preferred to hold off until they were in the throes of passion when it would be sweeter.

"Henry, mind if I nibble on something?" Vicki whispered into his ear. Henry shuddered and grunted from her insinuation.

"Depends," he answered.

"On?"

"Do I get my turn to nibble too?" It was Vicki's turn to shudder and sigh.

"Yes, yes..by all means," Vicki had the whipped cream in her hand shaking it with vigor. Dropping to her knees, she licked her lips. Revealing him to her was intoxicating to Vicki. She had often thought of this moment and what it would be like. She knew he was endowed by touch alone. Hooking her fingers in his waistband, she pulled slowly until they were at his feet. Gently, he kicked them away. Her eyes drank it every hard inch of him. He seemed to pulse and throb before her eyes. Using her hand, she softly traced a line down the center of his shaft. Henry gripped the counter for support, threw his head back, his legs shuddering and bucking. His hardened length was silky yet firm, his engorged tip purple from the strain of his proud erection and the veins in his shaft bulged and pulsed beneath the surface. Vicki had never in her life seen a man as perfect as Henry. He was clean and soft in his lower regions, something else she'd never seen. She rolled her eyes up to see his eyes half-closed and his mouth parted. Shaking the can again, she squirted the cold, sweet cream on his tip and travelled down his shaft. Immediately, it began to melt. Vicki used her talented tongue, lapping it up without losing a drop. Her mouth found his sac and took turns with each one rolling him in her mouth, her tongue lapping at each side. Henry shook more, his legs threatening to give way beneath him. Using her hand, she held onto his shaft and stroked in short bursts. After torturing him with her mouth on his sac for a bit, she moved up, scratched his thighs lightly and licked his shaft firmly with her flattened tongue. Once she reached his tip, she sucked lightly, rimmed him and stroked his shaft at the same time. Her free hand rolled his sac softly for added pleasure. Henry was lost in the moment. Never in his long years had a woman done these things this way to him. His hands wound in her hair as he called her name softly. He resisted diving into her hot mouth and stilled himself as she pleasured him.

"Vicki.." he moaned. Vicki continued her assault on him. Her body responded appropriately as her mouth got wetter along with other areas. She groaned as she thought of how wonderful his steely rod would feel inside of her wet, tight walls. The mere thought almost sent her over the edge. Henry was showing every ounce of reserve and strength he had by holding off. She felt him begin to shudder, spasm and jerk in her hand and mouth. He pulled her away and up to him.

"No, I want to be inside of you," he whispered hoarsely in her ear. Vicki licked the remnants of the sweet whipped cream from her lips before his mouth overtook her. Picking her up, his firm erection bounced against her now very wet panties. She groaned as he hit her with each step he took to his bedroom. Once there, he placed her on the bed and began to kiss her again, this time with an urgency and eroticism Vicki had never experienced. His mouth made it's way to her neck, his tongue lapped at her soft skin. The hollow in her neck called to the beast in him but he held off deciding to simply kiss and lick it instead. Using his teeth, he snapped her bra off and her breasts finally broke free of their restraints. Henry pulled away, drinking in her perfection. Vicki's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"You're perfect," he growled. Vicki turned her face away but Henry, putting a finger under her chin, pulled her to face him.

"What's wrong?"

"I..well..I'm far from perfect Henry," Vicki said nervously.

"Have you never had a man tell you how beautiful you are?" Henry was in shock. Surely this fine specimen of a woman had been often told of her beauty and sexiness?

"Well, no, not really," she stumbled, "but then again, maybe I haven't let them because I've never looked at myself as a.." she faltered.

"Sexually attractive woman?" Henry sighed a ragged breath, "believe me, Victoria, you have no idea." Vicki was a sexual woman and took what she wanted and needed but never allowed herself to be thought of in any way that could be perceived as an emtional attachment.

"Surely you've been with more beautiful, younger women Henry," Vicki snorted.

"None compare to you," his eyes were dark and serious. Vicki was taken aback. She knew he had to have been with hundreds of women over the years. She could not imagine she topped them all but right now, she was willing to listen to whatever this fine sexy man said.

"You're not so bad yourself, your lordship," Vicki smiled. She scanned his body as he stood before her. The lines of his biceps, his washboard stomach and that vee, no comparison she thought to herself. His manhood was more than perfect, if that was even possible. Henry watched in amazement as Vicki's eyes glazed over while taking him in.

"Thanks, I hope I can," he stopped and within seconds was an inch from her face, whispering, "measure up."

Vicki closed her eyes, grunted and shuddered as Henry snapped her panties off and began to once again send her into the abyss of esctacy.

His hot mouth found her breast and began to work her over. Laving her taut nipple, he took it in his mouth and sucked then bit slightly before laving it again. The balance between pleasure and pain were perfect. Lying back completely now, Henry gained better access to her. His hand was busy at one breast rubbing, twirling and thumbing her while his mouth stayed on the other. He took turns between the two while Vicki arched, cried out and gasped. Her body was on fire. The passion he created was intense and felt amazing. Within moments, Henry began his decent to make good on his promise of nibbling her later. Vicki's hands found his hair and aggressively pushed him to the destination she so desperately desired but first, Henry teased her. He kissed and licked her thighs, first one side then the other. Vicki squeaked and groaned, bit her lip and sighed. Finally, Henry found her wet center. He nuzzled her mound before sucking gently and licking. Darting his tongue in first, Vicki tightened with that alone. Moving up to her sweet spot, he licked softly at first, then flicked and rolled her as he slipped his fingers inside to find that same spot he'd found the night before. She cried out, screamed and grabbed his silk sheets. This must be what true lovemaking was like, Vicki thought. Slow, intense and felt oh so very good. She'd had lovers in the past but none like this. Most were interested in getting what they needed however, Henry was far from that. He was concentrating on pleasuring her first and foremost and pleasure her he did. He stroked her inside as he worked on her outside. It didn't take long for Vicki to begin to shudder, tighten and begin her spiral into the abyss of esctacy that Henry was creating. Henry brought her over and over. Vicki spasmed, her walls drawing his fingers up with each release until she was spent and satisfied. Her body was sweaty, her breathing was shallow and her heart was rapidly beating.

"What was that?" she whispered. In her entire sexual lifetime, whatever Henry had done to her was completely orgasmic, fulfilling and the best thing she'd ever felt. The feeling washed over her body, warmth spreading in waves until it reached her center many times over.

"That, my love, was just the beginning," Henry whispered as he crawled up to straddle her. Looking down on her, he relished in the look on her face when he slowly began to enter her. She was wet and tight and Henry took his time to stretch her out to accommodate him. His hard tip teased her folds before pushing in to begin his journey to making them one. Reaching around, Vicki grabbed Henry's tight ass and shoved him inside of her forcefully, grunting loudly when he finally hit her womb as he filled her more than completely.

"Oh..My..God.." was all Vicki could breathe out. Henry grunted as well and shuddered, his back arching and head lolling onto her shoulder, sighing loudly with satisfaction. Finally, he was sheathed inside the woman he loved, one with her at long last. Regaining his composure, he looked down at her again. He wanted to see her face as he sent her over the edge again.

"Vicki," he started.

"Henry, don't say it," she said softly, "I'm not ready for that." Henry nodded and respected her wishes. He began to pump her slowly at first, his hands on either side of her to hold himself up. He rode her until she begged him faster, harder. Obliging her wishes, he felt her build up again and with great restraint for the second time that night, he held off. She dug her nails into him and soon, he could smell his own blood. His eyes blackened and his fangs dropped as he felt her close to the edge. When she was there, he bent and bit her neck, her orgasmic blood flowing over his tongue and down his throat. As intense as the first few were, this round was much more. When he knew she was complete, Henry licked her wound and let himself go. Vicki held on as he spilled into her, bucking and roaring with each spasm. After they were finished, Henry lay his head on Vicki's shoulder, their sweat-soaked bodies barely touching.

"Henry," Vicki said softly as he rolled off of her and lay beside her. They were relaxed beyond words, their arms lazily over one another.

"Yes?"

"That was beyond amazing," she finally said. Henry smiled.

"For me as well," he told her.

"Henry?" this time there was a change in her voice. Leaning up on one elbow, he looked at her worried that it had been too much.

"What is it? Are you okay?"

"Yes," she said, licking her dry lips,"it's just, well," she struggled for the right words.

"Vicki, you don't owe me anything, I told you , I'm a patient man. I've got lots of time," he kissed her hand.

"But I don't," her eyes were soft, something Henry rarely if ever saw.

"Okay, what's wrong then?"

Vicki darted her eyes from his gaze then looked back, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Vicki," Henry was worried again," did I hurt you? What is it? What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "No, no." she laughed a little, "you were far from hurting me. If that's hurting me, hell, you can hurt me the rest of my life."

"Then.." Henry prodded.

"I don't know where we are going but I like how we are getting there, I just want you to know that," she told him.

"Fair enough," he smiled.

"And.."

"And what?" he traced her breast lazily. She shuddered.

"I can't concentrate if you're going to do that.." she glanced down, "damn that was fast recovery," she sighed and smiled.

"There are perks to being eternally seventeen you know." he smiled that crooked sexy smile.

"And, if we are going to continue there are rules about other women."

"Such as?" he was teasing her.

"I think you know," she clicked her tongue.

"I know, I'm just trying to get you riled up," he kissed her shoulder.

"There are better ways to do that," she kissed his chest, " Henry?"

"Mmmm.." he nuzzled her hair, inhaling deeply.

"I love you..."


	28. Wrapping Up

The next few weeks were interesting for Vicki, Henry, Mike and Coreen. Vicki was glad there were no sacrifices during this case. She had sacrificed a bit of her emotions for Henry but that was well worth it. Mike was infected to a degree, much to his chagrin and Henry's delight. Upon the discovery, Mike had immediately gone to Vicki's office.

"Vicki!" Mike yelled. Vicki reached for her gun and although she would not have been able to aim as well as in the past, she could still hit a target as large as Mike.

"Shit Mike! What the hell is wrong with you now? I could have shot you, " Vicki grumbled as she put the gun away.

"You..Fitzroy.." Mike was flustered, his face was beet red and for a second, Vicki saw his eyes shift to a strange yellow color, "this!" he waved his hands emphatically over his head like a mad man.

"This," Vicki mocked him with her arms flailing emphatically, "what?"

"This freaky, supernatural shit! It's affecting me now!" he flopped himself into a chair and at that point, Coreen had joined them.

"Mike, what's got you so riled up..toDAY?" Mike snorted and rolled his eyes. Since the entire incident, he had been more than unhappy with the turn of events. He'd also begun to have strange urges and dreams in the past but now something worse had started to occur which is why he had shown up at Vicki's office.

"Look, I know that...that..." Mike didn't want to say 'shapeshifter'", thing bit me but I sure as hell don't wanna be one."

"Aw, come on Mike, you'd be so cute," Vicki teased.

"Not funny, Vic," Mike huffed.

"You know, you should be grateful Mike, shifters have lots of neat perks," Coreen said non-chalantly. She, of course, had begun dating Micah and Vicki was thrilled.

"Oh really? What? Like, half-price sales at Petco? Or wait, I know, I can fly bulk cargo in a cage now at a cheaper rate?"

"Mike, you should really see someone about these issues," Coreen started to turn to leave then said, "and by the way, dogs IE werewolf type creatures would fit that, not shifters. You have an animal Mike, find it." Mike stared after her in disbelief, Vicki stifled a giggle. Groaning, he put his hands over his face and sighed.

"Seriously, Vic, isn't there a cure for this?"

"What is this Mike? What exactly are you doing now? Before, it was just dreams and urges, what now?"

"I.." Mike looked around to see if anyone was close, then leaned forward in a loud whisper, "I want to run naked in the woods at night."

Vicki responded with big grin and chuckle then said, "So, do it. If that's your thing, go for it. Just make sure no one sees you, that would be kinda bad to be taken in on public indecency."

Mike's mouth fell open. "That's it? That's your advice?" Vicki moved to stand in front of him.

"Mike, you're going to have to accept it. Whether you can believe it or not is completely up to you. And Coreen is right, shifters have perks."

"Like?" Mike eyed her.

"Well, you're not a total shifter, you just have some traits so I'm not really sure," she shrugged, "you'd need to talk to the shifter Kings about that."

"Yeah..new buddies, great."

"Mike, it's okay really. They have long life spans, they don't age and from what I understand the sex.."

"DON'T! Stop right there," Mike shook his head. Vicki saw his face contort in a strange way, a familiar way almost.

"Mike? Mike? Hey..what's wrong?" She moved closer to him.

"Don't get closer Vicki, I mean it," Mike's voice had deepened, he wouldn't make eye contact and she could see his chest rising and falling in rapid pants. A sudden rush of wind signaled Henry's entrance and his placement between her and Mike was so fast it blurred. Mike was on his feet, his eyes glowing yellow and teeth bared, pointed teeth Vicki had not seen before tonight. His ears had elonged and his hair fluffed.

"Detective, get yourself in check," Henry was in full vampire mode. Vicki stared at Mike, he looked incredulous. She should be scared but she wasn't.

"What's wrong with him Henry?" Vicki asked.

"He's horny."

"What?"

"You heard me, he hasn't had sex since the infection, his hormones are raging and he doesn't know how to control himself. He must be trained or he will be out of control quickly."

"No shit." Vicki whispered.

"Get away from me vampire, you smell," Mike growled.

"Detective, I warn you again, get yourself in control. That's my final warning," before Henry finished his sentence, Kate was in Vicki's office with Coreen in hot pursuit.

"I tried to stop her but she insisted on being nosy," Coreen snorted.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kate stared between Henry and Mike. Mike turned to face Kate, licked his lips then shuddered as he regained himself.

"Kate, what are you doing here?" Mike asked.

"I followed you, someone better start talking," Kate stood with hands on hips, foot tapping and mouth set firm.

"I think you should fix her Henry," Mike pointed.

"NO..I want to know, I"m not scared, really and I won't tell if that's what you're concerned about," Kate pointed a finger at Henry, "You first."

Henry shrugged and explained everything to Kate. She sat quietly taking everything in. When they finished, a slow smile spread over her face.

"What's so funny, Lam?" Vicki spat out.

"What's so funny? Oh nothing, just that.." Kate did something no one in the room expected. She shifted into a leopard right before their eyes. Mike fell over his feet backing away while Coreen, Henry and Vicki stared open-mouthed. Kate slinked around Mike and purred loudly before shifting back. She, of course, was nude and turned her back to put her clothes back on. Mike stammered as he tried to find the words to describe how he felt.

"All this time..you..I mean..this..you.." Mike struggled but said nothing coherent. His eyes shifted on and off matching his erratic emotions.

"Mike, it's okay. It's such a relief for me to have someone else I can relate to on the force," Kate sighed, buttoned her last button and took Mike's hand.

"I'll be happy to teach you what I know. What would you like to do first?" Kate asked. Her eyes were a sapphire blue, something Mike had never noticed or maybe it was his keen sense of sight now but whichever, it was intriguing.

"I'd like.." he stammered, "a drink. A big bottle of whiskey would hit the spot." The others burst into laughter and finally, Mike did too.

"Detective, "Henry stepped forward as the laughter died down, "I'm assuming that you'll not be referring to me by those vile names any longer?"

Mike shook his head. The events that changed their lives were massive. Kate left with Mike chattering incessantly. Coreen left when Micah showed up to take her home and that left just Vicki and Henry alone in her office. The last few weeks had been a time of discovery for them both. This type of discovery was the best kind. Henry learned what pleased Vicki, Vicki learned that sex with a vampire could be otherwordly and they'd both learned to be patient with the other. Henry learned that Vicki didn't give freely of herself or her love and that was something he was most grateful to have. Vicki learned Henry truly was patient and for her, that was something that was deeply necessary.

"So, what to do?" Henry said as he pulled Vicki to him.

"I can think of a few cases I need to wrap up," she said coyly.

"Really. I can think of something for you to wrap your legs around," Henry teased. Vicki bit her lip, closed her eyes and shuddered. The visual of her legs wrapped around him while he rode her was almost too much.

"I like your idea better," she hoarsed out. Henry was kissing her neck before she could finish her sentence. His hands ran under her shirt, finding her bra a front snap. She'd invested in this type since Henry liked to bite hers off so frequently. Deftly, he used one hand to pop it open. His hand covered her breast, kneading it before finding her pebbled nub hard yet silky. His mouth soon covered it and his tongue laved it with vampiric speed. Vicki arched into him, her need building expeditiously. Her hands found his jeans and with skills only she possessed, they were undone in no time, freeing his painful erection. He grunted, ground into her and shook. He wanted to be in her in the worst way and she wanted the same. Her jeans were soon undone and off along with her panties. Vicki was impressed Henry managed to remove them without ripping them off this time. Turning her around, he bent her over her desk and speared her fast and hard. Placing his hands on her hips for balance, he began a rhythm that she matched with thrusts of her own. Vicki cried out from the painful pleasure, it was so fantastic and erotic it was almost too much. Henry's steely rod hit her spot over and over. His hand found her front and thrummed her to completion. As she neared her completion, Henry exposed her neck, bared his fangs and bent to take her in his mouth. His bite would send her into oblivion and she was ready to go there. The pop of his fangs signaled the crescendo for them both. Roaring, the both exploded violently, his warm liquid filling her tight, wet walls. Each spasm she had pulled him further into her increasing Henry's pleasure as well. After a few more short bursts, it was over. They were satiated and happy. Panting, sweaty and spent, Henry lay on top of Vicki's back, his manhood still twitching inside of her for the moment.

"Vicki, the things you do to me.." Henry rasped out.

Vicki smiled, oh the things she would do to him....


End file.
